Sin margen de error
by Ravenwood85
Summary: [Completo] ¿Qué duele más, tener algo y perderlo o el saber que nunca llegaras a tenerlo? House sabía perfectamente lo que había perdido y lo que nunca jamás obtendría...o eso creia.
1. La verdad hace daño

**Nota: **Solo decir, que House y todos sus personajes me pertenecieron una vez… hasta que sonó el despertador por la mañana, jajaja. En fin, al final tuve que devolvérselos a Brian & company… que pena, eh?

Es mi primer fanfic, por favor no seáis muy durs conmigo xD. Se trata de un drama/angst sobre todo centrado en House/Wilson/Cuddy, aunque también salen los patitos ¿Cómo iban a faltar? Cuidado con los **Spoilerssss**, El comienzo parte del final del episodio 3x02: Cain & Able, aunque el resto de la historia es inventada (que para eso están los fanfics jeje)

Por último, me gustaría dedicároslos a todos los fans de esta gran serie, que cada día es incluso mejor! Un saludo a todos!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La verdad hace daño**

Eran casi las doce de la noche y las luces del departamento de Oncología aun seguían encendidas. En su interior se encontraba una figura conocida como James Wilson. Era un médico muy productivo y cuidadoso, que tal vez, empleaba demasiadas horas extras en el hospital, revisando expedientes y tratamientos para sus pacientes, llenando su mesa de radiografías y ficheros, pasándose hasta altas horas de la noche sin levantar la vista de los papeles de su mesa.

Pero aquella noche era diferente. La mesa estaba libre de papeles y su mirada no estaba clavada en ella, sino que se desviaba hacia la puerta del despacho. Era una mirada perdida y a la vez llena de dolor.

Dicen que la verdad es buena e indispensable, pero en ciertos momentos puede incluso hacer mucho daño. Y aquella tarde, había salido a la luz …

"**_-Estaba preocupado por ti… si te decíamos la verdad, que resolviste un caso sin ninguna evidencia medica, creerías que eres Dios… y la caída seria peor.._**

**_-Dios no cojea."_**

Al terminar la frase, Gregory House miro a los ojos al que hasta entonces había sido la persona en quien mas confiaba. Fue en aquel momento cuando el joven oncólogo comprendió su error. Esperaba una mirada de reproche o de rabia, pero no vio nada de eso, sino más bien, el más puro vacío.

No sabía bien que le había causado mas daño, si aquella mirada fría que solo un hombre destruido puede tener, o ver como una de las personas mas importantes de su vida le volvió la espalda dando un portazo tras si. En cierto modo, sabia que se lo merecía, no era la primera vez que ponía en juego su confianza. Tras la marcha de Stacy había desacreditado su dolor a síntomas meramente psicológicos pensando en que estaría relacionado con su marcha. Y hace tan solo una semana, House había ido a su despacho para decirle que le había dolido la pierna con la preocupación tatuada en su rostro, aun así, le había vuelto a desacreditar haciéndole creer que era de la edad, asegurándole que la Ketamina había funcionado ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado tan ciego? Era evidente que el dolor estaba regresando y aun así le dijo que había funcionado, tal vez ni el mismo quería enfrentarse con la realidad, pero cuando aquella tarde lo vio salir cojeando de su despacho supo que House ya no volvería a ser el mismo…

Al menos algo le reconfortaba y era pensar que esta vez, la vicodina no seria un problema. Miró con ironía el talonario de recetas, el que su amigo tantas veces había codiciado para conseguir sus preciadas pastillas, una vez incluso llegando a chantajearle con tirarle el secador de pelo por la ventana, sonrió momentamente recordándolo.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, el rastro de la receta anterior marcado en el talonario donde se podía leer:

Vicodina 5500

-Dios mío… que es lo que has hecho House…

Decidido cogió las llaves del coche y su chaqueta, saliendo a toda prisa del despacho….

* * *

Wilson llego al apartamento de, hasta entonces su mejor amigo… El umbral de la puerta le recordaba buenos momentos, como las bromas que se habían gastado el y House cuando vivieron juntos. Alzó la mano para llamar pero se detuvo, tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que le iba a decir, finalmente se decidió y llamo a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se preocupó y volvió a llamar hasta que los nudillos le empezaron a doler, y 

Justo cuando se iba, alguien abrió la puerta y dijo..

-Que quieres?

Wilson se volvió, era House, como no… aunque el tono de la pregunta era bastante frío y no le gusto. Pero Wilson no se amedrentó y empezó a responderle.

-House, yo…En fin…eeee…Puedo pasar?

-Bueno, no veo por que no…Son las 4 de la mañana, estaba durmiendo, viene mi supuesto amigo a visitarme…eee..le debería dejar pasar o no??

-Por favor..-le corto Wilson.

House se retiro de la puerta, dejando pasar a Wilson. En cuanto este paso miro a su amigo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su mano, ya que sostenía el fiel bastón

tan característico de él. En seguida sus sospechas se confirmaron, y el sentimiento de culpa se apodero de el..

-Piensas estar mirando todo el rato mi bastón, o vas a pasar al comedor?

-Eee..si, claro..

Pasaron y Wilson se sentó, al igual que House. Después se produjo un silencio incomodo..

-House..Yo.. Siento muchísimo lo de esta tarde, no era mi intención…

El diagnosticador le corto enseguida.

-Si lo era.

Se volvió a producir un silencio tenso.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero… estaba equivocado y nunca debí hacerlo. Lo siento.

House le miró.

-Ahhh… el gran jimmy boy, que pasa que no podías dormir hasta que no arreglases todo?

-Lo que pretendía era ayudarte, creía que si te cortaba las alas serias mejor medico, no tenias ninguna prueba! Solo quería arreglar las cosas…

-Arreglar el que? Todo no se puede arreglar… ESTO no lo puedes arreglar –dijo señalando su muslo derecho.

Wilson tragó saliva. Había visto una botella de wisky cerca del piano, no era un buen momento, y se dio cuenta de que aquella conversación no acabaría bien, aun así House continuó.

-Además de mal amigo también eres un falso James… Sabes que lo de esta tarde no lo tomaría en consideración, que cosas, "todo el mundo miente" y tu no eres la excepción, sabias que no tenias necesidad de disculparte y aun así lo haces… ¿A que has venido en realidad, doctor Wilson?

El oncólogo se quedo sin habla por unos momentos. Se merecía sin duda aquella flagelación verbal por parte de su…amigo. Pero nunca espero esas palabras tan duras que tanto daño le estaban haciendo.

-House…

-Te dire algo, ahórrame tus monsergas, cuando mas te necesite no estabas y ahora que no te necesito vienes… ¿A que? A tratar de convencerme de que…

-House! Estaba equivocado! Creía que todo era psicológico! Y pensé que me pediste las vicodinas solo porque querías colocarte!

El viejo medico se acerco al oncólogo.

-Crees que estoy fingiendo!!! Que me encanta llevar bastón?!!! Pues dime, como se finge la falta de un cuadriceps!!!

Wilson miro al suelo.

-Solo quería ayudar, no quería que volvieras a caer en la adicción solo porque creías que te había dado un pinchazo en la pierna¿A quien no le daría un pinchazo después de estar todo el día corriendo?! Como iba a suponer que…

-Sabes que? Deja de "intentar ayudarme" y dedícate a otras cosas como flirtear con la primera enfermera que te encuentres, tengo entendido que eso se te da mejor.

Wilson desvió la mirada. No podía creer que aquel que estaba delante fuera su mejor amigo. Volvió a mirar a House, y con una voz quebradiza y débil le respondió.

-Si nuestra amistad significa algo para ti en este momento, dame las pastillas.

-Sabes que no las tomo desde hace dos meses.

-Todo el mundo miente –Dijo Wilson tirando el recetario encima de la mesa.

House rió amargamente.

-Así que has venido para eso?

-No voy a permitir que te autodestruyas, Greg.

House miro a Wilson, mientras sacaba el bote de vicodinas del bolsillo. Wilson en cambio no quitaba ojo de las pastillas.

-No necesito tu "gran" ayuda –Dijo tomándose una pastilla y volviendo a guardar el frasco –Así que puedes marcharte por donde has venido.

Wilson quiso responder pero no podía, simplemente le faltaba aire en los pulmones.

House se dirigió lentamente, cojeando más de lo normal y con visible dolor en la pierna hasta la puerta y la abrió. El oncólogo cogió su chaqueta y atravesó la puerta… poco mas le quedaba por hacer ese día, y se dirigió al bar pensando que el alcohol le ayudaría ha ahogar penas, lo que no sabía era lo que ocurriría después…

* * *

¿Continuará¡Solo vuestros reviews y comentarios tienen la respuesta! Desde luego, ayudarían mucho :) 


	2. Actos y consecuencias

Nuevamente decir que por mucho en que me empeñe, House sigue sin ser mío. ¿Es que la madre de Brian no le enseño que hay que compartir? xD

Por cierto, deciros que como buena friki que soy, me he leído el libro de Laurie… Que decir, me encanto de principio a fin (no es porque sea de Laurie, ni la editorial me pague por promocionar jajajaja ya quisiera yo… ) pero me gusto bastante la forma en que esta escrito, tan casual y a la vez tan cercano (hay ocasiones que te ries de los propios pensamientos del prota), una trama brillante que engancha y bueno… se que la escribió hace 10 años… pero el protagonista, Thomas Lang, si que tiene algo de House, no se, serán cosas mías pero… seguramente Hugh ha aportado muchísimas cosas a house que tal vez no estuvieran como tal en el guión original. xD

Bueno, que me lio. Deciros, que con esto de los novatos, cometí el error (mas bien no me di cuenta) que estaban desactivados los reviews anónimos. Así que ya no tenéis excusas para no dejarme algun review, snif, snif sino me pondré muy triste y deprimida (muchas gracias, sara kovak :) )

Y aquí va el segundo capitulo…

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Actos y consecuencias.**

Al día siguiente Cuddy estaba organizando los papeles de las consultas, cerca del vestíbulo, cuando vio aparecer a House por la puerta principal. Sabía que llegaría sobre las 10, para que variar, y le estaba esperando por ello, para algo era la jefa. Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue verle de nuevo con el bastón y con ojeras de no haber dormido nada. Se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió hacia el, no muy segura de que decirle.

-Llegas tarde, cuantas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo? –Dijo al fin en tono jovial, al menos, para intentar no preguntarle por el bastón.

-Hoy no estoy de humor –Dijo House pasándola.

-De todas maneras no iba a preguntarte por eso…

-Se lo que me ibas a preguntar, y no es que me duela, es que echaba de menos el bastón –Dijo apresurando el paso, pero Cuddy le agarró del brazo para hacer que la mirara a la cara.

-Sabes donde esta Wilson?

House se paró y la miró detenidamente.

-No ha llegado aun?

Cuddy le miró extrañado.

-No ha venido esta mañana, ni siquiera ha llamado diciendo que llegaría mas tarde como suele hacer, pensé que vendría contigo.

-Y porque iba a venir conmigo? Normalmente cuando alguien d…

-Porque eres su amigo, por ejemplo… -Dijo Cuddy cortándole, tampoco tenía humor aquella mañana.

-Claro como no, ya te lo ha tenido que contar… parece un niño de cinco años y como a ti te encanta hacer de la supernanny pues…

-Wilson me llamo anoche. Bastante preocupado y…

-No quiero oir mas. Después de todo, puede que os hayáis preparado otro improvisado numerito "Barrio-princetown": El valor de la humildad… no gracias. Prefiero ver al epi y blas de toda la vida, que al menos tienen más moral que vosotros dos.

Cuddy miró al suelo.

-House lo siento, lo sentimos. Pero no has pensado que tal vez estas dramatizando un poco? Que tal vez James…

¿Dramatizando un poco¡Dramatizando un poco! Que se había creído. Sin dudarlo cortó su sermón, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-Lo que haga Wilson es problema suyo.

Cuando iba a seguir su camino las puertas principales se abrieron de par en par y varios auxiliares de ambulancia entraron llevando una camilla.

Cuddy se abrió paso entre ellos.

-Contadme.

-Varón, de 37 años, un accidente de trafico, al parecer se salio de la carretera por embriaguez. Contusiones y hemorragias internas.

-Oh Dios mío! –Dijo observando el rostro ensangrentado e inconsciente de la victima –Wilson!

Cuddy ayudo a llevar la camilla hacia el ascensor rumbo a los quirófanos, pero House aun seguía plantado en el vestíbulo sin apenas saber muy como reaccionar, aquello era lo último que esperaba presenciar aquella mañana.

* * *

El tiempo siempre pasa en una sola dirección, pero lo que para unos puede significar una eternidad, para otros son instantes. En aquellos momentos, Gregory House parecía estar sumido en la eternidad de sus pensamientos, no se atrevió si quiera a conocer el estado de Wilson, sabía que era posible que en esos momentos se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y aún así, no se atrevió a contemplar los hechos que… ¿El había provocado? No… era estúpido relacionarlo, no tenía la culpa… ¿O si?

* * *

En aquellos mismos instantes la decana se esmeraba por subir los pocos peldaños que le quedaban para llegar a su destino. Sabia que aquel lugar siempre había sido el refugio de su diagnosticador cuando no quería ver a nadie… pero esta vez necesitaba hablar con el. Así que decidida abrió la puerta de la azotea. Allí estaba él, apoyado sobre la cornisa mirando al infinito, pero aun si, pensativo.

-Déjame solo.

Cuddy se acerco hasta él.

-No quiero que cometas el mismo error dos veces.

House se rodeo para mirarla aunque después volvió a fijar su vista hacia nada en particular.

-Se que estas enfadado y disgustado por lo de tu pierna, pero no lo relaciones con lo que te hizo Wilson.

-Mira, si vienes a psicoanalizarme…. –Dijo Greg comenzando a marcharse, pero Cuddy fue más rápida y le arrebato el bastón de las manos.

-Que demonios haces?!

-Solamente te pido que me escuches

El médico se apoyo dolorosamente sobre su pierna buena mientras miraba su bastón en las manos de su jefa.

-Se que es un momento muy duro para ti, que tal vez estés deprimido y furioso porque el tratamiento con Ketamina no ha funcionado, pero no lo pagues con Wilson, sabes perfectamente que si te engañó no fue a mala idea, es tu amigo desde hace muchos años y estas alejándolo de ti por que el dolor de la pierna te llena de furia y no puedes discernir bien, cualquier pequeñez hace que te moleste como la mas terrible ofensa… como hiciste con Stacy… No quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo mal que acabara la historia si continuas por ese camino.

House quedo silencioso, pero pronto recobró su compostura.

-Se a lo que me atengo sin que nadie me lo diga.

-Solamente quiero… que elijas bien.

La decana le devolvió el bastón y se marcho, dejándolo solo, sumido en sus pensamientos. La pierna comenzó a dolerle horrores e instintivamente echó mano a su bolsillo en busca de sus preciadas vicodinas, pero cuando puso un par de píldoras en su mano se quedo pensativo mirando el frasco mientras recordaba las palabras de Wilson.

"_**Si nuestra amistad significa algo para ti en este momento, dame las pastillas"**_

Su mano apretaba con fuerza el bote, mientras cerraba momentáneamente los ojos…

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer xD

¿Debo continuar? O… no?


	3. Decepción

Aquí estoy de nuevo, subiendo el siguente capitulo. Perdonadme, porque es bastante corto, pero os prometo que subiré otro capi lo antes posible. De verdad de la buena!

Muchas gracias a Auryl y espiaplan por sus reviews, me hizo mucha ilusión ver que os gustó la historia, espero no decepcionar a nadie con este capitulo (Aunque se llame así xD)

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Decepción**

****

Pensó que era curioso ver como la vida puede dar tantos giros inesperados en un solo día, el destino es muy caprichoso, pero aún así, solamente puede tener dos direcciones: Cara o Cruz. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender, era porque le había tocado cruz dos veces aquel día…

El cuerpo le pesaba y apenas se podía mover, ni siquiera tenia la menor idea de lo que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era un gran golpe, y después nada… salvo oscuridad. En aquel momento, había perdido la noción del tiempo, y casi de la realidad¿Qué había pasado?¿Donde estaba?

La oscuridad en la que estaba inmerso pareció aclararse un poco, al mismo tiempo que un ruido seco pi….pi….pi…. hizo que volviera del reino de los sueños.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si hubiera estado en un largo letargo. Estaba en el hospital, o al menos eso creía, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Vio a alguien sentado junto a su cama, aun tenía la vana esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido e intento girar la cabeza, pero un fortísimo dolor se lo impidió. De nuevo…Cruz.

-Tranquilo James, estas en el hospital…

Conocía aquella voz.

-Cuddy? –Dijo al verla acercarse a su cama, un tanto sorprendido –Que ha pasado?

-Tuviste un accidente de tráfico por ir ebrio¿Recuerdas que paso?

¿Un accidente¿Ebrio? Su memoria aún estaba borrosa. Intentó recordar algo, pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho le impedía concentrase. Maldita sea, era insoportable.

-No mucho. Me duele todo… ¿Qué… que tengo?

Cuddy lo miró un tanto preocupada. No sabía si pegarle una bofetada o abrazarle por estar vivo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido conducir bebido? Aún así se reprimió, ya vendrían las explicaciones mas adelante, si es que las había. ¿Por que las unicas personas que realmente la importaban tenian que ser tan complicadas?

-Tienes dos costillas rotas, y algunas contusiones.

Wilson cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Se sentía mareado y a la vez terriblemente cansado, lo único que quería en aquel momento era olvidarse de todo y dormír...pero, volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró, al fin y al cabo, tenia que saberlo…

-El no ha venido, verdad?

Cuddy miró al suelo, entristecida, pero no contestó… simplemente no podía. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que todo volvería a ser como antes. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder hacerlo, pero no podía mentirle, no a él. James había sido un gran amigo y la dolía verle así… ¿Pero que podía hacer?

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

Wilson cerró los ojos agotado, y finalmente se durmió.

La médica salió de la habitación con los ojos humedecidos. Tratando de auto convencerse de que no había mentido… que realmente todo saldría bien.

* * *

Era ya casi media noche cuando el oncólogo volvió a despertar. El dolor seguía siendo intenso, pero soportable, siempre y cuando no respirara, irónico. Esta vez no había nadie en la habitación, no se sorprendió, acababa de divorciarse y su mejor amigo…ya no lo era. ¿Quién mas podía preocuparse por él? Un latigazo de dolor se propago desde su torso a su medula espinal. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Quería gritar, en aquel momento no le importaba nada, estaba furioso, y no por la situación, ni por el dolor, sino porque se dio cuenta de su error. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta hasta entonces? La respuesta era muy simple… no quiso aceptó la realidad.

Ahora, y solo ahora comprendía la conducta de House. Sabia que el sentía esos dolores a menudo pero nunca llegó a imaginarse como podían afectar tanto a su conducta… ahora lo sabia. Pensó en lo que tuvo que sentir su amigo al ver que no le tomaba enserio o al negarle la verdad a lo único que le hacia olvidarse del dolor. Supo que Greg tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse y que el único culpable de su situación era el mismo. Que ironía, tanto tiempo a su lado y nunca supo ponerse en su lugar. ¿Qué clase de amigo había sido? Quiso darle algun sentido a los hechos, reconfortarse con la idea de que las cosas no pasan por que si, sino por alguna razón. Pero, la única conclusión posible a aquello era que, tal vez..., House estaria mejor sin él.

Cerró los ojos, otra bocanada de dolor le hizo apretar con fuerza los puños y fue en aquel instante cuando se dio cuanta de que tenia algo en la mano…

Se la acercó para ver mejor que era… Y entonces su sorpresa fue mayúscula al observar en su mano… El frasco de vicodinas.

Wilson siguió observando el bote, como si aquel simple plástico fuera lo más importante de toda su vida.

-House tenia razón… -Dijo reflexionando en voz alta.

-Lo se –Respondió una voz a su lado.

-House?!

El oncólogo se giró sorprendido.

-Hola, Jimmy.

Un silencio se adueño de la estancia. Muchas eran las palabras que debían decirse, pero ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como empezar.

* * *

Continuará. Mirad que cerquita tenéis el botón aquí abajo :) 


	4. Esperanzas rotas

Nuevo capiiii! La verdad es que no ha salido como me esperaba… pero aun así espero que os guste (y sino hacedmelo saber, pero no seáis muy duras conmigo snif snif xDDD que soy muy sensible). De newww, muchas gracias a Ninfa lost-MD, espiaplan, shair y piderulz por vuestros comentarios!!! Advertencia: No tengo ni idea de medicina, asi que digamos que la parte de diagnosis... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia xD

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Esperanzas rotas**

House se sentó en la butaca que hasta hace poco ocupaba Cuddy, todo ese tiempo de pie le estaba matando y ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar las muecas de dolor en su rostro al acomodar su pierna derecha. Wilson le miró con detenimiento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal vez no necesitaran decir nada, después de tantos años juntos sabían perfectamente que era lo que pensaba el otro. El oncólogo solamente pudo articular 3 palabras, no iba a andarse con rodeos después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento House.

El diagnosticador bajó la vista. Se sentía culpable, no era precisamente ese sentimiento el que le había arrastrado hasta aquella habitación, pero aún así allí estaba. Esas mismas palabras fue las que Wilson le dijo aquella noche en su apartamento, pero no estuvo dispuesto a escucharlas, o mas bien no quiso. Y ahora, por su culpa, había acabado allí… ¡Por su culpa maldita sea! Y pese a eso… seguía pidiéndole perdón ¿Por qué? Es posible que le recriminaran a menudo por tener un solo amigo, pero ¿Quien quiere mas amigos teniendo a Jimmy? Realmente no lo merecía.

House volvió a levantar la vista. No solía humillarse por sus errores, ni tampoco pedir disculpas por sus acciones. Normalmente la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía, pensaba que era un bastardo despiadado que no le importaba nada ni nadie, pero aquellos que le conocían mejor sabían que eran sus sentimientos los que afectaban su personalidad y manera de actuar. Cuando esta herido es rencoroso y cruel, haciendo la vida imposible a los demás, pero cuando esta contento suele mostrarlo con burlas cariñosas y divertidas. Basa muchas de sus decisiones según su estado de ánimo, el problema se da cuando no distingue entre un sentimiento u otro… porque se transforma en dolor y sufrimiento, no sabiendo si hace bien o mal. Tal vez, eso fuera lo que le estuviera pasando en aquel momento. Aun así trato de hacer un esfuerzo, se lo debía… tanto a él como a Cuddy.

-No es culpa tuya Jimmy, tenías motivos para no confiar en mí, solamente hiciste lo que creías que era mejor para todos y supongo que… yo no supe verlo.

James sonrió por primera vez aquel día, no porque las palabras de su amigo le hicieran gracia, sino más bien por alivio. Miró de nuevo el bote, y se dio cuenta de que House también lo miraba.

-Se el dolor que estas pasando, que siempre has pasado… por lo menos ahora me doy cuenta, y no soy quien para privarte de un alivio, cógelas, se que las necesitas. –Dijo extendiéndole su mano todo lo que pudo.

House se acercó hasta su mano. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna y el deseo de coger las pastillas era superior a el, acercó su mano a la de Wilson, y miró al oncólogo, deteniéndose.

-¿Siempre has intentado que las dejase y ahora me las ofreces. ¿Que ha cambiado?

-Supongo que…Ahora los dos estamos heridos.

House nunca espero esa respuesta. No recordaba haber visto nunca a James tan decaído y lo que es mas, no podía permitirlo. Acercó su mano al bote, pero en lugar de cogerlo cerró la mano de Wilson sobre él.

-Me dijiste que eligiera, y he hecho una decisión que no voy a cambiar. Ahora yo te pido a ti que no te rindas, se que el dolor nos hace cometer estupideces, demasiadas tal vez, pero no puedes dejar que te consuma porque sino perderás todo lo que de verdad te importa y créeme, no merece la pena.

Parecía que mas que hablar con Wilson, hablaba para si mismo. Aún así, James le entendía, hasta el punto de que en aquel momento se sintió orgulloso de ser su amigo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Cuddy quien se sorprendió de verlos de nuevo juntos, pero aun asi no pudo evitar sonreir a House. Todo había salido bien.

-Como te encuentras? –Dijo Lisa al fin.

-Bueno… si quitamos el hecho de que me duele cada vez que respiro… estupendamente.

-Hay que ver cuanto te quejas Wilson… la solución es mirar el escote de la doctora Cuddy mientras aguantas la respiración, ves que fácil?

-Claro! Como no se me habría ocurrido? –Dijo Wilson haciendo una mueca divertida.

Cuddy se cruzó los brazos incrédula. Nunca cambiaran... Ni falta que hacía, pensó.

James rió ante el comentario pero su risa se torno en espasmos intentado coger aire. De repente todas las maquinas pitaron sin cesar. House miró los monitores alertado, el oxigeno bajaba deprisa y sus pulsaciones subían exorbitantemente. Se asfixiaba, no había tiempo, tenía que intubarle para tratar de dar aire a los pulmones. Rápidamente cogió el equipo mientras las enfermeras entraban en la habitación.

-Dos miligramos de orolazepan, YA!!!

Introdujo la herramienta por la boca de Wilson mientras a la vez introducía el tubo de plástico por la garganta, Wilson estaba ya semiconsciente por la asfixia.

-AMBU!

Cuddy le dio el ambu, y rápidamente el medico lo conecto al tubo, insuflando aire a través de el a los pulmones, los monitores dejaron de pitar mientras House seguía presionando el ambu. James recuperó poco a poco la consciencia.

-Wilson, la próxima vez no seas tan literal! –Dijo House esperando a que se estabilizara.

-Que demonios ha pasado? –Dijo la decana asustada.

-Parada respiratoria –Aseguró House.

-Yo también soy médico! Me refiero a que… ¿Por qué? House, esto es muy raro, en la operación le cerraron las hemorragias y no vieron nada a considerar. Y después solo le hemos dado calmantes para el dolor, porque iba a tener una parada respiratoria? Y casi una cardiaca?

-Pues entonces es que el cirujano no era muy bueno…

-Y ya esta? Todo lo arreglas con que alguien la caga o miente?

El nefrólogo miró a Wilson y después a Cuddy, ella tenía una mirada que no albergaba ninguna duda para House, quien simplemente asintió.

* * *

**TAQUICARDIA**

**PARADA RESPIRATORIA – TRABAJO RESPIRATORIO **

Esto era la que se leía en la pizarra de la sala de diagnósticos, mientras House daba vueltas sin parar de un lado a otro, sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta el constante dolor de su pierna, en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba.

-Podría ser una embolia en el cerebro… -Dijo Foreman.

-El neurólogo cree que es cosa del cerebro… que sorpresa! –Apuntó House nervioso-Pues no puede ser, la parada respiratoria no se debió a un colapso de los pulmones sino a que algo le impidió coger aire.

-Y como lo sabes? –Dijo Cameron sorprendida.

-Porque estuve allí

-Estuviste… en la habitación de un paciente?! –Todos le miraron sorprendido.

House la ignoró y miró al australiano, esperando alguna contribución de su parte.

-Tal vez… con el accidente las costillas rotas le presionen el pulmón intermitentemente y le impida coger aire –Apuntó Chase.

-Si fuera eso no crees que se habrían dado cuanta en el quirófano? –Dijo Cameron.

-Esa es mi chica! –Exclamo House, en ese momento llegó un fax y lo echó un vistazo. Se produjo un silencio, todos miraban espectantes a House quien no quitaba la vista del fax. Finalmente levantó la vista preocupado y prosiguió con el diagnostico.

-Aun asi no podemos arriesgarnos… Foreman y Chase… hacedle un escáner completo y miradle las costillas, Cameron, ven conmigo.

Dicho esto todos se pusieron en marcha un tanto extrañados, ese comportamiento no era propio de su jefe, pero ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Que es? –Preguntó por fin Cameron al ver a House tan interesado leyendo el fax mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-El informe de los chicos de urgencias. Al parecer… ya estaba enfermo antes del accidente –Dijo dándola el informe.

-Que?!

-Míralo bien, el índice de alcohol en sangre cuando ingresó no era lo suficientemente alto como para provocar un accidente… entonces… ¿Por qué lo tuvo? –Dijo House para si mismo.

-Yo creo que si lo era. Los efectos del alcohol son… disminución de los reflejos y del campo de visión, vista doble… no tenia alta la alcoholemia para lo último, pero si lo suficiente para haber tenido visión-túnel en el accidente.

-Cierto, pero… el tramo en el que se produjo era recto y sin ningún coche de frente… aunque tuviera vista túnel no hubiera producido el accidente. Suponiendo que ya estuviera enfermo antes… pudo tener otra crisis respiratoria que provocara el accidente.

-Pero eso implicaría que no la cagaron en urgencias. ¿A dónde vamos, House?

-Quiero repetir las pruebas con los restos de sangre que quedan en el laboratorio de cuando el paciente ingresó.

Cameron se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo. Esa actitud de House la tenia totalmente desconcertada.

-Hay algo mas, verdad?

El médico se paró también y se giró para mirarla.

-Nunca te acercas a la habitación de un paciente, y mucho menos haces tu mismo los tests. ¿Qué nos ocultas House?

-El paciente… es Wilson.

* * *

Mientras tanto, otras cosas sucedian dos pisos mas arriba. 

-Parece que la respiración ya se ha estabilizado, ya no necesitas esto… -Dijo Cuddy comenzando a desentubarlo. Wilson parecía perdido en aquel momento y eso no pasó desapercibido para la doctora.

-No te preocupes, House descubrirá lo que te pasa. –Prosiguió intentando animarle.

-Lo se… pero es que todo a pasado tan deprisa, tantas cosas que debería haberle dicho.

-Sea lo que sea… estoy segura de que el ya lo sabe –Dijo Lisa sonriéndole, pero el seguía serio.

-No es eso… Lisa, hay algo que creo que deberíais saber.

En ese momento entraron Chase y Foreman en la habitación. Quienes se quedaron atónitos al ver que el paciente, no era nada más y nada menos que James Wilson.

-Vaya, parece que House ya ha enviado a la tropa. –Dijo Cuddy levantándose.

-Wilson?!

-Cosas que pasan, aunque creo que House me tendra ya preparado algun regalo...

-Vaya… esto… si, tenemos preparada una resonancia. –Dijo Foreman con profesionalidad aunque aun igual de sorprendido.

* * *

En el laboratorio las cosas no iban mucho mejor... 

-House, que se supone que buscamos? –Preguntó Cameron

-De todo, infecciones, virus… ya sabes, toda esa panda.

-No veo nada fuera de lo normal… -Dijo ella observando el microscopio.

-Tiene que haber algo…

-Tal vez te equivoques, tal vez es cierto que la cagaron en urgencias.

House la ignoró. Sabía que fuera cual fuera la respuesta, tenia que estar bajo ese microscopio. Se le estaba escapando algo… ¿Pero el qué?

* * *

Wilson estaba nervioso, sabia que era un procedimiento como otro cualquiera y que el mismo habia hecho un monton de veces, pero esta vez se habian cambiado los papeles y ahora era el quien estaba dentro del escáner... 

-Muy bien Wilson. Vamos a empezar, no te muevas. –Dijo Chase por el altavoz de la sala del escáner. Pero en aquel momento las puertas se abrieron de par en par, sonaron unos desagradables pitidos que impedían seguir con el procedimiento.

-Pero House! Que demonios haces! –Dijo Foreman enfadado aunque no sabia porque se sorprendio, podia esperar cualquier cosa de su superior.

-Has encontrado la solución? –Prosiguió Chase.

-Si, y era bastante simple. –El tono del médico era tan melancólico que aquella respuesta solo fue un ligero murmullo.

-Y cual es? –Dijeron a la vez.

Se produjo un silencio.

-Esperad fuera. Tengo que hablar con Wilson.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada y salieron. En cambio James le miraba preocupado mientras la atmosfera entre los dos se enrarecia rapidamente.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo al fin tornando sus ojos hacia el oncólogo.

House se dirigió a Wilson con una cara de temor, pero sobre todo, llena de tristeza.

-¡Porque intentaste suicidarte!

James le miró incrédulo.

-House! Yo no... -Comenzó a titubear indeciso. Pero el médico le tendió la hoja con los resultados del laboratorio mientras la ira se apoderaba poco a poco de él, porque de nuevo... sabía que le estaba mintiendo... ¿o tal vez no?

* * *

Continuara…. veis el boton de aqui abajo? Pues solo teneis que pinchar en él para hacerme feliz! xD 


	5. ¿Por qué?

Hola de newww!!! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendooo! En especial a Espiaplan, Shair, Ninfa Lost-md y Natyteressa, por vuestros reviews! Espero que este capi nuevo os guste :) Y por supuestooo... Feliz Navidaddd!!! A ver si os traen muchos regalitosss, pero teneis que haber sido buenos, eh? Y para eso teneis que haber hecho ya la carta a los reyes magos: Melchor, Gaspar y Media-Market xD y tambien a papa noel y sus elfos de cortylandia... yo creo que este año toca carbon muuucho carbon jajaja. Un saludo a todos!

**Capítulo 5 - ¿Por qué?**

* * *

-¿De que demonios hablas?! –Dijo Wilson incrédulo y también asustado. 

-La prueba de tóxicos revela que en tu organismo había trazas de cloro concentrado, tóxico para los pulmones. Así que dime… ¡¿te has bebido todo el agua de tu piscina o es que sueles comer en los cuartos de limpieza?!

El oncólogo se quedó sin habla.

-¡Por Dios Wilson en que coño estabas pensando!

-House yo no, yo no lo hice ¿Por qué piensas que…?

-¡Ya no se ni que creer!

Greg le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la ventana tratando de tranquilizarse, no recordaba haber estado tan tenso, esto era superior incluso para él. Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana mientras encontraba fuerzas para seguir hablando, necesitaba saberlo.

-Había cantidad suficiente de cloro como para haberte matado… pero tu plan no te salió del todo bien, al tener el accidente perdiste demasiada sangre por lo que te pusieron transfusiones de sangre limpia, sin el veneno. Eso fue lo que te salvó.

Wilson le miraba incrédulo, aunque House seguía de espaldas.

-Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? –A esta frase, House se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amigo, esperando una respuesta. Pero James estaba completamente helado, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, ni si quiera se acordaba con claridad del accidente… pero algo tenía claro, y es que el suicidio nunca se le pasó por la cabeza.

Pasó casi un minuto de silencio. House no lo soportaba más, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y se encaminó hacia ella cuando una mano le agarró del brazo haciéndole detenerse.

-House tienes que creerme… Yo no lo hice, sabes que no soy capaz.¡Lo sabes! Y por eso no encuentras ni tu mismo un por qué, siempre hallas razones para todo… y precisamente para esto no.¡Por que no la hay! Por favor House… Créeme.

El médico miró la mano que apretada su brazo, estaba indeciso, porque sabía que si Wilson no se había intentado suicidar, la única explicación que quedaba… era la peor.

* * *

Cuddy miraba de reojo al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. 

-Es usted muy generoso señor Ryaers, su contribución con este hospital a lo largo de los años ha sido muy buena, no se como agradecérselo. Con este dinero podremos abrir un nuevo servicio de enfermería que…

Cuddy levantó la vista…

-Oh nooo! No no! Ahora no! -Pensó.

* * *

-Emm… señor, lo siento pero la doctora Cuddy esta reunida en este momento, le ruego que espere. 

-Ya veo… en fin…

Ante los atónitos ojos del secretario de Cuddy, House abrió el despacho de su jefa de par en par, como solo él sabe hacer.

-Doctor House, le importaría esperar fuera? –Dijo Cuddy con tremenda amabilidad tratando de no espantar al benefactor.

-Es MUY urgente –Su mirada la avisaba de que o le atendía o le diría algo grosero al benefactor para que saliera escaldado.

Cuddy se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que House era capaz de montar un alboroto sino hablaba con el pero no podía dejar plantado a Ryaers o tendría que decir adiós al talonario que estaba a punto de caer.

-House, espera fuera.

El médico se impaciento y lo que es mas, se acercó hacia la mesa.

-Por supuesto.¿Por qué no? Así podras también tirarte a este pobre hombre.¿Es que es la única forma que tienes de encontrar benefactores?¿Vendiendo tu cuerpo otra vez? tienes un grave problema pero ya veo que no quieres mi ayuda, de acuerdo esperare fuera, pero esta vez espero que sepas controlarte porque la última vez los aullidos se oian hasta en el vestibulo.

Cuddy le miraba boquiabierta y House se acercó a Ryaers quien también estaba atónito.

-Espero que sepa a lo que se atiene, cuando se pone es una leona –Le dijo en voz baja al oido.

-HOUSE!!!! –Bramó Cuddy.

-Esto… disculpen pero… creo que yo me voy… -Dijo Ryaers levantándose.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes –prosiguió House mientras el hombre desaparecía por la puerta.

Cuddy se levantó furiosa con paso decidido hacia el médico.

-TU!!! Tu…!!! Me vas a pagar los cien mil dollares que acabo de perder en horas de consulta¡Despídete de volver a ver la luz del sol!.¿¿¿Se puede saber que es tan importante que no puedes esperar ni cinco minutos!!!

El medico no se anduvo por las ramas.

-Han intentado matar a Jimmy.

Cuddy pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero cuando vio los ojos apagados de House se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-Que?! Quien! Como! Porque!

-Solamente te puedo responder al como… -Greg le explicó lo que había encontrado.

-Dios mío… ¿Lo sabe alguien más?-Dijo Cuddy aún incrédula.

-Solo yo y los niños. Cuddy… necesito que me des acceso a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad…

-NO! House esto es grave, no puedes jugar a ser el inspector Colombo, esto es cosa de la Policía, les voy a llamar ahora mismo, tu haz tu trabajo como médico y cuida de Wilson.

Cuddy se marchó decidida hacía el teléfono, pero el doctor la agarró del hombro haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos.

-Pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras alguien intenta asesinar a Jimmy? Que crees que te dirá la policía, ni siquiera tenemos pruebas, desecharan el caso y entonces volverán después cuando sea demasiado tarde, solamente para levantar el cadáver de Wilson, por el amor de Dios Cuddy, se racional!!!

Cuddy miró a Greg sin saber que decirle.

* * *

Una hora después… 

House maldecía continuamente a Cuddy, por solo tener instaladas cámaras en la puerta principal y algunos pasillos donde pasaban cientos y cientos de personas al día. Sabía que así no encontraría nunca nada. Además, ya era demasiado martirio tener que pasar consulta solo para pasarse toda la hora viendo mocos y apaciguar a madres que no se marcharían hasta no estar seguras de que el nene sobrevivirá al catarro, como para encima tener que volverlos a ver por las cámaras. Hizo copias de la grabación y se marchó a la sala de diagnósticos, comenzando a dar vueltas botando la pelota. No cuadraba, era ilógico¡Jimmy era el chico ideal! El wonder boy del hospital¿Quien podria hacerle algo asi?. Finalmente cogió el rotulador y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra….

_"¿Quién intento matar a jimmy?¿Por qué?"_

En ese momento entraron Foreman y Chase.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizar el pulso y la respiración, pronto podremos darle el alta.

House se quedó mirando a sus subordinados.

-Si vosotros estáis aquí… ¿Quién esta con Wilson!

-Esta con Cameron…

House los miró con enfado mientras salía medio corriendo por la puerta.

-Un asesino anda suelto y dejáis a Jimmy solo con Cameron!

* * *

Los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo a la habitación, pero lo que se encontraron fue lo que nunca esperaron ver… 

La cama de Wilson estaba vacía, ni rastro de él, y Cameron…

-¡Cameron! –Gritó Chase asustado.

* * *

Continuara... ¿o tal vez no? xD Espero vuestros reviews :) y feliz año nuevooo!!! 


	6. Desenterrando el pasado

Hola de nuevo a todoooossss!!! Cuanto tiempo eh? Es que para esto de comer tanto turron no son buenas las prisasss... Quiero de nuevo dar las gracias a todos los que me dejais vuestros comentarios por seguir leyendo: Espiaplan, Ninfa-Lost, Chaval-ot y... debo dedicar este capi en especial a Shair, que me ha estado toda la semana dandome la tabarra para que actualizara jajaja. Ya te puedes buscar una excusa buena para el siguiente capi! xD Espero que os guste... aki va el nuevo capitulo!

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 6: Desenterrando el pasado**_

Dicen que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, pero en realidad ¿Qué duele más, tener algo y perderlo o el saber que nunca llegaras a tenerlo?

A veces suceden cosas que te hacen plantearte esta pregunta pero también hay veces que es mejor no buscar la respuesta.

House sabía perfectamente lo que había perdido y lo que nunca jamás obtendría, pero en aquel momento no era precisamente lo que mas le importaba.

Cogió la pelota de su despacho.

_-Te creo Jimmy._

_-¿Piensas que alguien… intenta matarme?_

_-Puede que estuvieras borracho, pero no creo que tanto para confundir una botella de lejía con la jarra de cerveza… _

Lanzó la pelota al aire.

_-Recuerdas algo? _

_-No mucho, fui al bar y… luego cogí el coche._

_-Haz un esfuerzo! Hay mucho en juego. _

_-House yo no… es decir… ¿Por qué? Nunca he hecho mal a nadie, por que alguien iba a… -No supo como terminar la frase._

_-Ninguna muerte tiene razón alguna. Es mejor no buscarla._

_La palabra muerte había enrarecido el ambiente. _

_-House tengo… miedo._

_-Oh vamoss Jimmy. Estoy aquí, y además voy armado –Dijo levantando el bastón._

_Wilson sonrió._

La pelota cayó al suelo. ¿Cómo había podido fallarle de esa manera?

* * *

Foreman estaba examinando los monitores del nuevo paciente. Sus constantes vitales eran normales y parecían mejorar muy deprisa.

-Se pondrá bien. –Dijo tratando de alentar a su compañero. Aun así, Chase seguía con el mismo gesto de preocupación, ver a Cameron herida sobre aquella cama de hospital era demasiado.

-¿Crees que debemos decírselo a House? –Prosiguió Foreman.

-No creo que se lo tome muy bien, es mejor esperar a la policía.

-Decirme el que? –Dijo una voz grave.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. House avanzó hacia ellos sin quitar la vista de Cameron. Se pondrá bien, no dejaba de repetirse, quizás era algo impredecible pero si que había algo que sabia con certeza, y era que el autor no quedaría impune.

-Y bien? –Dijo volviéndose a sus subordinados.

-Es que… Cameron murmuró algo entre sueños.

-Que dijo?

-No, Alan, no

El diagnosticador apretó sus manos sobre el bastón.

-¿Y quien demonios es Alan?

* * *

Aun estaba asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Cuddy era una mujer fuerte por naturaleza pero solo hasta cierto punto. Había visto a Cameron, no estaba muy malherida, pero aun así aquello era una atrocidad, si creyera en Dios, ella debería de ser un ángel, siempre tan moral e inocente¿Qué clase de monstruo podía haber hecho eso? Es mas… si le había hecho eso a Cameron, solo Dios sabe que habría pasado con James. Estaba preocupada, no solo por Wilson, sino también por House, sabía que le estaba afectando mucho aquello. Aunque se esmerara por no aparentarlo le conocía muy bien.

En aquellos momentos el sonido de su móvil la hizo volver a la realidad.

-House?

-Cuddy, es urgente, necesito que me hagas un favor…

-Pero ¿Dónde estas?

* * *

Conocía demasiado bien a Wilson, siempre iba al mismo bar a ahogar sus penas, aquella fatídica noche no iba a ser la excepción. Entró decidido y se acercó a la barra, estaban a punto de cerrar y casi no quedaba nadie. El que parecía el dueño del local terminaba de secar los últimos vasos…

-Es usted el propietario?

-Si, que desea?

-FBI –Dijo House sacando la cartera y abriéndola rápidamente como si tuviera una placa pero cerrándola antes de que el tabernero pudiera ver nada. El hombre se puso algo nervioso.

-Que quiere?

-Solamente vengo a hacerle unas preguntas. Ayer por la noche vino este tipo a su bar? –Dijo enseñándole una foto de Wilson.

-Oiga yo no quiero problemas

-Los tendrás si no respondes, se llama obstrucción a la justicia.

El tabernero se fijó algo más en la foto que sostenía el médico.

-Creo que le recuerdo, parecía tener muchos problemas, y cuando salió de aquí iba mas borracho que una cuba, menos mal que un amigo suyo dijo que le llevaría a su casa, no me quiero imaginar si hubiera conducido el.

-Ya… Me podría dar una descripción de su amigo? Tal vez se llamaba Alan?

-Del nombre no me acuerdo. Era normalito. Unos 34, moreno de pelo largo, bastante alto, diría que metro noventa…

-Alguna característica peculiar? Algo fuera de lo normal?

-Mmm… ahora que recuerdo… tenía un tatuaje en la muñeca. Pero nada más raro.

-Muy bien, supongo que esto es todo… por ahora. No salga de la ciudad, puede que necesite más respuestas mas tarde.

-Claro señor agente, lo que quiera.

House arrancó la moto en dirección al hospital, con tan solo una cosa en mente….

* * *

A veces las peticiones de su empleado eran bastante extrañas, pero siempre había una razón para ellas. Miró hacia su mesa, en ella estaba el expediente abierto de Alison Cameron. La decana suspiró cansada, mientras bebía algo de café. Estaba acabando de leerlo y aun no había visto relación alguna con ningún Alan. ¿En que estaba pensando House? Pasó la penúltima hoja y casi se atraganta con el café:

1 de noviembre de 1997. Alison Cameron obtuvo matrimonio con Alan Cameron. Fallecido el 24 de septiembre de 1998 a causa de cáncer cerebral.

* * *

Continuará…

Que mala soy, mira que dejarlo así… Por cierto¿Y donde esta Wilson? Jajaja, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Espero vuestros reviews, no me hagáis de rogar… ¿Porfa plis?


	7. Lagrimas en la oscuridad

Aqui estoy de nuevo, perdonad la tardanza pero esta vez tengo excusa jajaja. Estamos en enero-febrero... la peor epoca de los universitarios (ohhhh se acabo eso de hacer pellas y estar en el limbo xDDD) Ahora si que si a estudiar de verdad :P Bueno que me lio, en cuanto a la historia, a todos los que dejan sus reviews, me animais mucho a seguir con ella, GRACIASSSS!!! Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo ;)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 7: Lágrimas en la oscuridad_**

La noche comenzó a caer en Princeton. Corrió la cortina de su despacho. Era una noche sin estrellas, que posiblemente acabara en tormenta. Fue un alivio para él, porque lo único que quería es que se acabara aquel fatídico día, simplemente para poder despertar y descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero no era tan fácil escapar de la realidad y menos cuando se culpaba a si mismo de lo sucedido. Quería poder redimirse, quería encontrar a Jimmy, quería que Cameron despertara, quería incluso que él mismo despertara de la pesadilla. Pero no podía…

_**No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere… pero intentándolo se consigue lo que se necesita. **_

Con decisión giró su vista a su ordenador.

* * *

A esas horas los pasillos del hospital estaban desiertos. Chase y Foreman seguían en la habitación de Cameron, las horas parecían no pasar y el silencio era agotador. No podían entender como algo así podía pasar. 

-No puedo mas, necesito un café… ¿Quieres uno? –Dijo Foreman levantándose.

Chase asintió.

Foreman se dirigió a la puerta solamente para toparse con dos hombres.

-Disculpen… alguno de ustedes es el Dr. House?

Ambos se miraron.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, House sacó la copia del video y lo comenzó a visionar en el ordenador de su oficina, pasándolo a vista rápida, tan solo buscando sujetos que encajaran con la descripción que tenía. Estaba tan sumido en su particular "Buscando a Wally-psicópata" que no se fijo de una sombra que avanzaba hacia él…. 

Siguió pasando frames hasta que una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro. Se giró sobresaltado, pero la mano le masajeo afectuosamente el hombro y su alerta se disolvió.

-La policía ya esta trabajando en ello, los he llamado –Dijo Cuddy.

-He ido ha hablar con el dueño del bar, me dio una descripción mas o menos completa del….. asesino –La voz del médico se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

Cuddy se apoyó en la mesa del despacho, cerca de donde estaba House, por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, pero el nefrólogo enseguida bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

-Le encontraran… -Dijo Cuddy con decisión.

-Lo se. Lo que no se es como…. Ni siquiera sabemos si aun esta vivo! Maldita sea! –Dijo en completa frustración dando un golpe a la mesa.

-Tienes que calmarte

-Como pretendes que me tranquilice y mas aun sabiendo que la culpa de todo ha sido mía, si yo no hubiera sido tan… capullo… la noche del accidente, tal vez ahora Wilson estaría aquí.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de aquellos ojos azules cristalinos, lágrimas que nunca tuvieron el permiso de su dueño para ser mostradas a otra persona, pero en aquel momento le daba igual, al fin y al cabo, por mucho que intentara no parecerlo Gregory House era humano.

-Pero te diré una cosa, sea quien sea quien este detrás de esto lo pagara muy caro.

Lisa se estremeció al ver la determinación del médico. Le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y solamente le había visto tan cargado de rencor e ira irracional una vez, hace ya seis años, cuando despertó de la cirugía de la pierna. La situación se volvía a repetir, pero esta vez no estaría solo frente a la adversidad.

Una temblorosa lágrima comenzó a caer por la mejilla de Greg. Le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que había pasado por momentos muy duros, pero aún así, nunca le había visto llorar. Con su mano temblorosa, acarició el áspero mentón del médico, borrando la lágrima. El tacto entre ambos sacó del trance a House, que en ese momento, un tanto avergonzado por su propia debilidad trató de romper el contacto entre ambos.

Giró bruscamente la vista hacia el monitor y fue en ese momento cuando lo vio…. Un tipo que vestía de manera casual cuyo físico encajaba con el mismo que el tabernero le había descrito…. Pausó el video. Y justo en ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Es usted el doctor House? Soy el sargento Thompson.

* * *

Estaba sumergido en la oscuridad y además apenas recordaba nada. Todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa. No estaba seguro de si lo que vería le iba a gustar… 

-Vamos James, seguro que al final no pasó nada y sigues estando en la habitación del hospital… -Pensó para si mismo.

Al final, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, pero lo que vio no fue ni mucho menos lo que se esperaba…

Parecía un almacén o algo así, bastante viejo y probablemente abandonado. Intentó incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba esposado a una tubería cercana. La zona estaba en penumbra además de bastante húmeda y fría. Sin saberlo comenzó a tiritar mientras la desesperación le abordaba…

Su función respiratoria aun seguía dañada y le costaba llenar de aire sus pulmones, tenía que pensar en alguna manera de salir de allí. Trató de soltar las esposas que le aprisionaban, pero fue en vano, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tirar de ellas. Derrotado apoyó la cabeza sobre la tubería y cerró los ojos.

¿Saldría de allí alguna vez¿Estarían los demás bien¿Qué querían de él? Eran demasiadas las preguntas sin respuesta…

* * *

-Bien, doctor House, resumiendo, ustedes llegaron y encontraron a la victima nº 2 tirada en el suelo inconsciente, y al sujeto, la victima nº 1 desaparecido.. Muy bien, empezaremos la búsqueda con sus datos recogidos recientemente…Y le ruego que se este al margen del asunto…le informaremos si tenemos algo nuevo. Buenas tardes. 

Cuddy observó como la tensión nunca abandono el rostro de su subordinado.

-Tranquilo, House…Lo encontraran…

Greg la miró sin decir nada, no eran necesarias las palabras, y después bajo la vista.

-Sabes… tengo la impresión de que este caso será archivado. Me da igual lo que haya dicho Jones, pero yo…

-Se llama Thompson.

-Como sea… pero no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

Cuddy le cortó el camino.

-Sabes que no es culpa tuya, Greg…

El médico se sorprendió de que le llamara por su nombre de pila. Solamente dos mujeres en su vida habían tenido tal privilegio. Una era su bendita madre, y la otra… la que creyó la mujer de su vida. Nunca había permitido que nadie mas le llamara así, ni siquiera Jimmy tenía su permiso. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella lo sabía…

-Déjaselo a la policía, que harías si te encontrases con el asesino.¿Contarle un chiste malo para que se caiga al suelo de la risa? Es muy peligroso… esa gente va armada…

-No me digas, porque no lo sabía. –Dijo pasando a Cuddy.

* * *

En La habitación 102, Chase cuidaba de Cameron. Foreman había ido a por cafés aunque estaba seguro que no serian iguales que los que hacía Alison. Sabía que no tardaría en despertar, el efecto de los sedantes se estaba disipando, aunque sus propios ojos se estaban cerrando ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Foreman? 

-Doctor Chase -Dijo un enfermero-Le llaman en secretaria.

-Lo siento, no puedo ir

-Dicen que es importante… Es la policía, que han descubierto algo nuevo y necesitan confirmarlo.

-Mmmm… Esta bien, pero puedes vigilar a esta chica? Por favor cuídala es importante para mi…

-Si, claro, le esperare aquí…

-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Iba a continuar con su marcha, cuando la decana le agarró del brazo, haciéndole volverse. 

-Sino puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión… tampoco puedo dejarte ir solo…. Voy contigo.

House miro a Cuddy, esa mirada que nunca había aguantado mas de 3 segundos..Esta vez aguanto 5..y retiro la mirada…

-Tienes razón, pero… Es mejor que te quedes, tu misma has dicho que esa gente es muy peligrosa.

Cuddy le apretó el brazo aun más.

-No te olvides, Doctor House, que aún sigo siendo tu jefa. Iré contigo y no hay más que discutir.

El diagnosticador no pudo contener lo que parecía la sombra de una sonrisa.

-Pero antes… -Prosiguió consultando su reloj –Deberíamos pasar por la habitación de Cameron, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar, y tal vez nos pueda dar nueva información.

* * *

-Si, soy el Doctor Chase, me dijeron que tenia una llamada. 

-Lo siento pero… no hay ninguna llamada para usted

-Eso es imposible compruébelo.

-Es que no ha llamado nadie.

De repente Chase se quedó blanco como el papel.

-Ay Dios…!!!!! –Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

* * *

Continuaraaaa! Espero ver vuestros reviews, a estas alturas, ya sabreis que la cantidad de reviews es proporcional al tiempo para actualizar... jajaja xD Se que en este capi no han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero el proximo vendra mas cargado, prometido!!! ;) 


	8. Cara a cara

Lo prometido es deuda, dije que este capi seria más movidito, pues aquí va… (Gracias por vuestro apoyoooo, sois mi inspiración, un abrazo muy fuerte para mis ¿revieweadores? hala ya me acabo de inventar una palabra… ) Este capi os le dedico a todos vosotros, en especial a Chaval-ot ;)

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Cara a cara._**

House y Cuddy se dirigieron a la habitación donde reposaba Cameron. Mientras caminaban, House se hacía mil y un preguntas en su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que acababa de ver en la cinta. ¿Quién demonios era? No le había visto en la vida y dudaba mucho que Wilson lo conociera, no tenía secretos para él.

La inquietud por darle respuestas a estas preguntas daba alas a sus pies, de tal forma que a Cuddy le costaba mantener el paso que llevaba él.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, ambos pararon en seco. A uno de los lados de la cama donde yacía Cameron se encontraba un enfermero que acababa de suministrar algo con una jeringuilla en el vial. House se extrañó al instante ya que no había autorizado a que le pusieran nada. A continuación preguntó extrañado:

-¿Qué coño esta haciendo?

El enfermero se sobresaltó, miro en dirección a la puerta. En ese momento se le cortó la respiración a House, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

-TUUU!!!!! –Exclamó reconociendo el rostro del asesino.

El enfermero aprovechó la sorpresa como una oportunidad para escapar. Se lanzó furiosamente a la salida de la habitación pasando entre House y la asombrada directora del hospital, pegando un pequeño empujón al doctor con intención de tirarle al suelo, pero éste logró mantener el equilibrio.

El enfermero trato de escapar en dirección hacia las escaleras pero House no estaba dispuesto a perderle.

* * *

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Chase salió corriendo, a medida que se acercaba empezó a oír un tumulto.

* * *

House lanzó un puñetazo lleno de rabia al enfermero quien perdió el equilibrio e instintivamente cogió del brazo a House. Era demasiado peso para su pierna. 

En esos momentos Chase llegó casi sin aliento solo para ver como House y el enfermero caían rodando por las escaleras.

-Seguridad!!! Rápido, a la 102!!! –Dijo Cuddy cogiendo el teléfono.

Foreman entró en la habitación, y justo en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar ruidos muy fuertes, como de algo cayendo.

-Nooo!!! -Cuddy soltó el teléfono y salio corriendo. Por poco le tira los cafés al neurólogo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?! –Dijo este asustado.

En ese momento los monitores de la habitación de Cameron comenzaron a pitar.

* * *

El suelo estaba cerca, ambos cayeron al pavimento. House acabó encima del enfermero, la adrenalina fluía por sus venas. Rápidamente tomo ventaja, le lanzó otro puñetazo y acto seguido le sujeto por el cuello de la camisa. 

-¿Donde esta James¿Que has hecho con el? –Gritó completamente fuera de si.

-Esto no te concierne –Dijo tratando de soltarse pero el médico le tenía bien cogido.

-Respuesta errónea! -Dijo antes de volver a golpearle, aunque esta vez el invasor fue más rápido y le agarró por la muñeca. Ambas miradas se conectaron, el odio impregnada en las dos.

-Apártate, no me gustaría tener que aprovecharme de un pobre inválido.

-No subestimes a un cojo –House se soltó dispuesto a desfigurar la cara a ese engendro si era necesario. Pero todo sucedió muy rápido, en cuanto se soltó noto como una mano se posaba sobre su muslo derecho. Apenas tuvo tiempo para desviar la mirada. Los dedos se hundieron con fuerza en su pierna.

Un latigazo le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. El dolor era inexpresable, ni siquiera podía respirar, estaba literalmente paralizado. De repente sintió como el cuello le chascaba. Si no hubiera estado con tanto dolor y tan confuso, le habría impresionado la fuerza que tenia ese tipo dando puñetazos. Como un autentico bloque de cemento cayó al suelo soltando instantáneamente al enfermero.

Se oían pasos presurosos a lo lejos.

-Ahí están!!! –Dijo una Cuddy totalmente al borde de la desesperación.

El medico seguía inmóvil, todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo le infligían una sensación muy conocida para él: dolor. El invasor cogió a House por la barbilla para que este le mirara a los ojos.

-Te lo advierto piénsatelo dos veces antes de meterte donde no te llaman o el próximo serás tú.

House notó como se hundían los dedos aun más en su pierna mientras le hablaba. Era completamente agonizante. Pero el tiempo se le agotaba y dicho esto le soltó al fin y salió corriendo. Foreman y los guardas de seguridad salieron tras él.

-House, estas bien?! –Dijo la decana ayudándole a levantarse. La pierna le estaba temblando.

-Vamos!

* * *

La salida ya estaba cerca pero les llevaba una gran delantera, cuando llegaron solo pudieron ver como un Ford azul oscuro huía a toda velocidad de allí. Foreman suspiró decepcionado, había escapado… otra vez. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido familiar. Fue entonces cuando tras el coche azul vio una moto naranja con dos personas sobre ella. 

El neurólogo sonrió hasta que vio que en la pantalla de su busca se iluminaba la siguiente frase:

"Rápido, sube. Cameron esta entrando en coma"

* * *

Lo seeee es muy corto, pero es que escribir dos fanfics a la vez es lo que tiene… xD Os espero en el próximo capitulo, y… ¿Reviews? Me repito mas que el chorizo, pero es que me hacen mucha ilusión... 


	9. Lloviendo sobre mojado

Vaaale, ahora si que ha sido mucho tiempo jeje. Sorry por el graaan retraso, pero ya por fin acabe los examenes! (Quien avisaaaa…) y bueno no me puedo quejar de cómo han ido… En fin, aquí subo un nuevo capi, espero que os guste! Y para todas esas grandes personas que capi tras capi me dejáis vuestra opinión os doy un besazo a todas!!!! Muakkk! Ale. Y sin enrollarme más… aquí va el capi.

* * *

0 

0

**Capitulo 9: Lloviendo sobre mojado**

0

El día estaba ennegrecido. Había llovido gran parte del tiempo y aun había agua en el asfalto. Pero ni el agua, ni el viento ni ninguna marea de ninguna clase podrían parar lo que se avecinaba sobre aquel pavimento…

House era consciente de lo mucho que importaba no solo no perder de vista a ese tipo, sino en cogerle, era la clave de todos sus males… la clave para encontrar a James. Pero el problema no era precisamente ese, el problema era que el conductor del Ford también lo sabía y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Había Intereses contrapuestos oponiéndose al movimiento del velocímetro… Pero aun así tenían demasiado en juego. Un juego que ojala nunca hubiera comenzado. Un juego que no podían permitirse perder. ¡Un maldito juego!

El médico aceleró todo lo que pudo, mientras iba adelantando a los coches de delante. Se ganó unos cuantos pitidos y frenadas a su alrededor, pero en aquel momento solo iba centrado en una cosa…

-Houseeee!!! Ahí esta el coche!!!

-Agarrate fuerte!

* * *

En esos mismos momentos, en la comisaría de Princetown se respiraba otro ambiente. 

-Hay algo nuevo?

-Sargento, no hemos encontrado nada sobre este tipo en la base de datos de New Jersey…

-Tiene que haber algo…

Thompson suspiró pasándose una mano por la frente.

* * *

El conductor del coche aceleró su marcha, miró por el retrovisor y vio justo detrás la moto. En aquel momento se reflejó en el espejo una ráfaga de luz que le deslumbró por unos instantes. 

-Pero que…!

Intentó librarse de la luz cegadora girando el coche, pero pronto la moto volvió a estar alineada con el espejo.

-Hijo de puta –Murmuró mientras metía quinta.

* * *

-House! No creo que la mejor idea sea enfadar a un lunático enchufándole las largas! 

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero…

-¿¿¿Estas locoo!!!!

- Un tío cabreado suele cometer errores de cálculo.

* * *

Foreman llegó casi sin aliento a la habitación de Cameron solo para encontrarse con un Chase histérico. 

-Su nivel RLA esta bajando, he probado con todo pero no puedo pararlo!

Foreman miró el monitor y se quedó parado.

-Chase…

-Tal vez aún podamos invertir el….

-Chase! Esta en coma… -Dijo Foreman señalando el monitor. Ambos se quedaron helados y lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirar a Cameron.

* * *

Estaba comenzando a llover, convirtiendo el pavimento en algo más peligroso aún. Pero no por ello se detuvo la carrera. El conductor redujo hasta tercera. 

-Eres listo… pero vamos a ver quien lo es más. –Murmuró.

Tiró con fuerza del freno de mano mientras giraba con rapidez varias vueltas el volante. Acto seguido puso la marcha atrás.

* * *

-¿Y quien esta mas loco¿El loco o el loco que sigue al loco? 

-Lisa este no es el momento de tus… pero que coño hace?!

El coche aminoró la marcha.

-Mierda! –Dijo el medico volteando la moto mientras frenaba. Una cosa era perseguir un coche y otra muy distinta acabar empotrado en el!

Delante de sus narices, el ford giro 180 grados sobre sus ruedas traseras sin dejar de avanzar hacia delante con la marcha atrás. El asfalto resbaladizo facilito la maniobra. El médico consiguió estabilizar la moto colocándose justo al lado derecho del coche. En aquel instante el rostro de ambos conductores se miraron. Uno empapado por la lluvia, el otro sonriendo mientras hacia con ironía el saludo militar… ¿Por qué?

El giró había dado mayor energía cinética al vehiculo, potenciando la velocidad del mismo incluso marcha atrás. Pronto comenzó a distanciarse cada vez más y mas, ganando mucho terreno a la moto que había tenido que frenar.

-Se escapa!

-De eso nada….

Con la rapidez que otorga la experiencia, cerró el estárter por completo y la moto subió hasta cinco mil revoluciones, la rueda trasera chirrió y Cuddy se abalanzó sobre la espalda del médico. Entonces House soltó el embrague y el vehiculo salio catapultado alcanzando en 3 segundos los 100 kilómetros por hora.

* * *

Thompson dio varias vueltas a su despacho. Tenía que resolver ese caso pero estaba absolutamente desconcertado. 

-Se nos escapa algo –Dijo al fin.

-Podría ser… ¿algún ajuste de cuentas?

-¿A un médico respetable? Lo dudo… tiene que ser algo mas gordo… Jeremy, no busques al tipo en cuestión, no creo que este solo en una trama como esta. Quiero que mires a ver si se han producido casos similares en los últimos años.

-Si señor.

* * *

Dentro del Ford, el conductor vio como la moto se estaba acercando peligrosamente, giró de nuevo la vista hacia atrás para ver por donde iba… 

-Bingo… veamos como andan tus reflejos Doc.

* * *

Ya había alcanzado los 120 kilómetros por hora, cuando el coche súbitamente dio un volantazo y se metió en una bocacalle perpendicular. La moto iba tan pegada al coche que no pudo parar y se pasó la intersección. Oyeron el chirrido de unas ruedas quemando asfalto. Cuddy giró la vista, mientras House intentaba maniobrar para dar la vuelta sin perder tiempo.

* * *

Vio pasarle la moto. Rápidamente metió tercera y continuó su marcha hacia la calle de enfrente. Creía que el médico sería más lento en dar la vuelta pero pronto le tenía en un lateral del coche. 

-Acabemos con esto.

* * *

-Dios mío Cuddy que no soy un peluche! Me vas a sacar los intestinos como sigas agarrándome tan fuerte! 

-Espero que normalmente no conduzcas así!!!

-Bueno, diariamente no voy persiguiendo a ningún asesino… tal vez los martes a la vecina buenorra del segundo…

-House!!! –Chilló la decana al ver como el coche se echaba literalmente encima de ellos.

-Cabrón!!!!

El médico giró la dirección y acabó encima de la acera. Muchos gritos se unieron a los suyos. Ya no era una carrera de velocidad, era una carrera de obstáculos!

-Cuidado con el perro!!! Cuidado con el niño!!!... Cuidado con la anciana!!!! –Gritaba Cuddy asustada. De nuevo giró la dirección de la moto.

-Gamberros!!! –Oyó a la señora mayor decir…

Un pequeño salto y de nuevo pisaban la carretera. Pero algo se les había pasado…

-Pero donde esta???!!! –Ambos miraron hacia ambos lados sin encontrar ni rastro del coche. Y entonces, salidos de la nada escucharon unos fuertes bocinazos. Ambos miraron al frente, solo para encontrarse con un gigantesco autobús dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Continuará…. 

Espero que os haya gustado! Dejen su review después de la señal… piiiii!

Pd: ya podeis ir haciendo quinielas sobre quien es el malo… Próximamente… la respuesta, jiasjiasjiasss…. xD


	10. Perdiendo la fe

He vuelto… que, pensabais que os ibais a librar tan fácilmente de mi? xD Perdón por el retraso, ya sabéis que cuando la inspiración se va de vacaciones con curro al caribe… pues es mas dificilillo escribir. Pero bueno, aquí llega el capi 10. Que lo disfrutéis!!! Y gracias por los que dejáis vuestra opinión un besote a todos!!!!

* * *

0 

0

0

**Capitulo 10: Perdiendo la fe**

Una vez Jimmy le dijo que casi siempre la realidad tiende a ser errónea ¿Pero entonces que nos queda? Es difícil tratar de encajar piezas con lógica cuando esas piezas pueden ser falsas ilusiones de lo real. Aunque aún así, la conclusión era que la vida da muchas vueltas y lo peor de todo es que nunca sabes donde se va a parar. Creyó tenerlo todo bajo control y sin embargo nuevos giros inesperados pueden llevarte a trágicos desenlaces. Algunos dicen que los imprevistos no existen como tal, sino que es el resultado de una mala previsión, pero en aquel momento House no lo tuvo tan claro.

Lo vio venir, y aunque apenas fue un instante de milésimas de segundo todo paso a cámara lenta ante sus ojos, el autobús, los gritos, el giro, el derrape… No supo muy bien que pasó pero de repente todo comenzó a girar. El mareo vino después, intentó parar pero no pudo… aunque el suelo sí.

Cayó bruscamente sobre el pavimento y notó como el casco crujió bajo su nuca a la vez que su cuerpo se aplastaba contra el asfalto por inercia… o algo mas.

-Recuérdame que no vuelva a montar en moto… arggg…. –Dijo una voz femenina sobre él.

Creyó oír algo pero su respiración acelerada y el pulso martilleándole el pecho le impidió escuchar nada. Pronto se dio cuenta que no podía mover las piernas, asustado abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Cuddy soñolienta encima suya.

-Dios Cuddy, te importaría quitarte de encima! Desde cuando soy tu airbag particular???

-Desde que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de ir en moto en vez de coger mi coche!

-Oye todo iba de maravilla hasta que salio ese maldito autobús. –Dijo House intentando levantarse.

-Bueno si llamas de maravilla a que casi atropellamos a medio inserso y nos matamos en el intento, pues si, estupendo. –Contestó ella mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Bueno, así se pagan menos pensiones… Auch! Cuddy por Dios mas despacio…

-Quejica

-Creo que esto mañana va a doler… mucho.

* * *

**  
**

Mientras tanto…

El sargento Thompson seguía sumido en los expedientes que estaban sobre su mesa, leía afanoso.

-Su café señor…

-Gracias Tritter.

Cogió la taza con desganas, era ya el cuarto café del día. Prácticamente había perdido la noción del tiempo, hacía apenas unos minutos que le habían informado sobre el regreso y la huida del sospechoso en el hospital. Sabía que le había subestimado y eso le ponía enfermo, llevaba muchos años en el cuerpo de policía y lo normal era que el culpable no volviera nunca a la escena del crimen, sino que tratara de alejarse lo mas posible para evitar vinculaciones. Si volvía podía deberse a que quisiera borrar pruebas. ¿Pero que clase de pruebas quería borrar?

Nadie se expone a ser descubierto a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Por otra parte había escapado… de nuevo. Pero al menos ahora sabía a quien buscar, las cámaras de seguridad habían revelado que las sospechas del Doctor House eran ciertas. Había mandado una copia del retrato a las demás oficinas para probar suerte… estaba claro que la iban a necesitar.

* * *

La noche caía y a pesar de ello Robert Chase aun no se había movido de allí ni un solo instante. Era difícil reconocerlo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo al destino de Wilson, miedo por House y Cuddy, pero sobre todo, miedo a que Alison no volviera a despertar. Siempre le habían enseñado que en situaciones adversas lo último que se perdía era la Fe… No supo muy bien porque, tal vez por fruto de la desesperación, al fin y al cabo nada le quedaba por hacer... excepto rezar.

* * *

Con mucho esfuerzo el médico levantó la moto. 

-Creo que se fue por ahí… -Dijo señalando la calle west.

-Pretendes que me vuelva a montar en esta chatarra?

-A que llamas tu chatarra???

Cuddy rodó los ojos. Estaba claro House que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y aunque supo que se arrepentiría, se volvió a montar tras él.

* * *

-Ha llegado este informe desde Washington, la unidad de allí quieren que te pongas en contacto con ellos –Dijo un policía con la placa del FBI. 

El sargento Thompson se dispuso a llamar a la capital. Esperando adivinar cual era la mala noticia esta vez…

-El Sargento Thompson, id 85736 al habla, que sucede?

-Soy el Capitán Jones, id 34567 de la unidad de Washington, hemos recibido la foto de búsqueda y captura del sujeto al que buscáis.

-Alguna novedad?

-Si, le tenemos archivado en un caso antiguo que llevo desde hace tiempo. Es un criminal muy peligroso, le estábamos buscando por este estado desde hace varios meses.

-Comprendo… actualmente le buscamos por ser sospechoso de un secuestro a un médico.

Se produjo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cuánto hace que sucedió?

-Un día.

-Maldita sea!

-Que ocurre?

-No nos queda tiempo. Escuche Thompson… Sus cargos son actualmente de ocho asesinatos, casi todos ellos a médicos especialistas. Primero empieza por secuestro y al día siguiente lo único que encontrábamos son los cadáveres, siempre el mismo modus operandis. Inmediatamente me trasladare allí.

-Debe saber que hay otra victima implicada, una doctora, una tal… déjame ver… si, aquí esta, Alison Cameron.

-Has dicho Cameron???

-Si, es importante? Oiga? Jones?

Era inútil, solo escuchó a través de la línea varios tonos.

* * *

No sabia ya cuento tiempo había pasado allí, pero su situación no había mejorado mucho. Seguía esposado en aquel lugar, aunque por lo menos sus pulmones ya se habían acostumbrado a la humedad y al frío del lugar. 

Sus recuerdos seguían siendo borrosos pero en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la última escena en el hospital, al menos lo único que recordaba ya que el sedante le nublaba bastante el juicio y solo pudo escuchar frases intermitentes de Cameron:

-Que haces aquí?!

-No! Déjale en paz! El no tiene la culpa, nadie la tuvo…!!! No podrás cambiarlo, que conseguirás?!

-NOOOO! Detente!!!! NO LO HAGAS!!!

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue un gran golpe y ya no volvió a oír a Alison…

No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, De que conocía Cameron a aquel engendro? Porque el? Que demonios quería de el si ni siquiera lo conocía?

Se sintió perdido, había llegado al borde de la desesperación. Necesitaba respuestas aun sabiendo que posiblemente no le fueran a gustar.

Rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos, escuchó pasos que se acercaban hasta él, hasta que finalmente se pararon enfrente suyo… No tenia dudas, el hombre que tenia delante era la causa de sus problemas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El gesto que estaba poniendo no le gustó nada y el oncólogo se preparó para lo peor…

* * *

**Si habeis llegado hasta aquí, felicidades, acabais de leer el antepenultimo capitulo de la historia jejeje xD Espero que os este gustando. Advertencia… en el proximo ya si que si… saldrá a la luz el malo malosoooo… q mal suena eso, no? xD Mientras tanto, os animo a dejar reviews ;) **


	11. Culpables e inocentes

* * *

Y por fin...**  
**

0

0

**Capitulo 11: Culpables e inocentes**

0

0

Pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos, escuchó pasos que se acercaban hasta él, hasta que se pararon enfrente suyo… No tenia dudas, el hombre que tenia delante era la causa de sus problemas. Un frío escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ¿Qué tendría planeado hacer con él? Aún así, todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad y se levantó para encararle.

El hombre enfrente suya solo se limitó a observarle silenciosamente. Wilson no supo interpretar si aquello era bueno o malo, pero la incertidumbre le corroía y sabia que pasase lo que pasase había llegado el momento de resolver dudas.

-Quien… eres?

El hombre sonrió momentáneamente.

-Que poco originales que sois¿Por qué siempre todos hacen la misma pregunta?

El médico se quedó sin habla, a que se refería con…. "todos" acaso había alguien mas en la misma situación que él? Si era así… ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

-Aún así, te responderé. Mi nombre es William Cameron.

Wilson trato de procesar aquella información… Cameron… era el apellido del marido de Alison, esta no tenia hermanos así que… debía ser algún pariente del marido, pero aun así... ¿Por qué? Intentó buscar alguna lógica, no la encontró.

-Pero, por… porque haces esto? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Piensas que no se lo que hacéis? Todos lo tratáis de ocultar tras esa bata blanca pero en el fondo no podéis ocultar vuestros verdaderos motivos. Pero te aseguro que no quedareis ninguno de vosotros impune.

-Que?!

* * *

Llevaba horas con aquel crucigrama y apenas había llenado ninguna casilla. Siempre había sido su hobbie favorito, pero no podía concentrarse, no en aquel momento. Estaba preocupado por Alison, pasaba el tiempo y su estado no parecía mejorar en absoluto.

* * *

William se acercó a la ventana de la habitación como si tal cosa. James no podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a él… porque aunque anhelaba respuestas, aquella conversación no tenia pinta de terminar bien. Finalmente William retomo la palabra con un tono nuevo…

-Todos los héroes siempre tienen motivos…. Pero nunca son reconocidos como tales hasta que no han finalizado su misión…

-De que coño hablas? Ni siquiera te conozco y solo soy un médico…

Un fuerte puñetazo resonó en la estancia.

-Nunca te enseñaron a que mientras alguien habla no se le debe interrumpir?

Wilson retomó aliento mientras le volvía a encarar.

-Mi misión… consiste en evitar que mates a más pacientes.

Se le habían pasado mil quinientas razones por la cabeza pero ninguna de ellas era esa, simplemente no pudo contenerse.

-Y… para eso me has secuestrado?! Que te hace suponer que yo quiero matar a mis pacientes!

-¿El fin justifica los medios?

-Soy medico, salvo vidas!

-No eres medico! Eres oncólogo! Y matas a tus pacientes!

-El cáncer mata a mis pacientes!

-Eso es lo que decís todos! Malditos asesinos!

-Estas loco!!!

-Los romanos también tomaron por loco a Jesucristo, y los griegos a Sócrates.

-Al menos ellos tuvieron logros racionales! Pero tuu… tu estas loco!

-Loco? Recuerdo que una vez alguien me lo dijo… y sabes que? Ese alguien ahora esta muerto!

Wilson tragó saliva.

-Pero no me importa, al igual que ellos, el mundo reconocerá mi hazaña y vuestros pacientes me agradecerán haberles salvado.

Estaba claro que intentar razonar con aquel inestable era imposible.

-Y cual es tu plan maestro? Retenernos aquí hasta el día del juicio final? –Dijo con sarcasmo al mas puro estilo de su mejor amigo.

William le miró y luego sonrió ácidamente.

-Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.

James abrió los ojos como platos y en el fondo… tuvo miedo.

-Vas a… matarme?

-Si, pero no será ahora, antes tienes que sufrir lo suficiente como para que pagues por todos tus asesinatos.

* * *

De pronto un leve pitido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Cameron esta despertando! –Dijo Foreman observando los monitores.

Robert corrió a su lado.

-Alison! Alison! Puedes oírme? –Dijo cogiendola la mano.

Foreman sacó una pequeña linterna para examinarla.

-Si yo… ¿Qué… que ha pasado?

-Esta bien, todo paso…

Alison se percató de donde estaba y recordó momentáneamente lo sucedido.

-Y Wilson?! Que paso con Wilson!!!

Chase y Foreman se miraron sin saber que contestarla.

* * *

House miró su reloj. Exactamente solo les quedaban 3 horas para que el alba del fatídico día llegase y aun seguían sin ninguna pista.

Habían buscado y preguntado por todo Princeton y los alrededores. Nadie había visto a aquel tipo ni a Wilson.

-Maldita sea…esto es como una pesadilla! –Grito desesperado.

Cuddy se acercó a él.

-No digas eso Greg. Le vamos a encontrar, ya lo veras, solo es cuestión de… tiempo.

-No tenemos tiempo!!! –Dijo encarándose contra Cuddy provocando que esta se asustara.

Apartó la vista de los ojos de Cuddy, adopto una mirada introspectiva y empezó a pensar en voz alta:

-Soy el mejor médico del hospital, resuelvo todos los casos que otros no pueden, por complicados e inauditos que parezcan…

-Bájate modesto, que sube House… -murmuró Cuddy.

-Pero… los dos casos de mi vida… no pude resolverlos… no puedo resolverlo! Acabe cojo… y Jimmy, morirá por mi culpa.

Cuddy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Gregory House, el hombre que nunca aceptaba un no, que pataleaba todo lo necesario para salirse con la suya, que nunca se daba por vencido… estaba dándolo todo por perdido… mejor dicho, estaba perdido. No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, le habían roto una vez, pero estuvo James para recoger sus pedazos… si se volvía a romper, nadie podría recogerlos de nuevo. Simplemente no se volvería a levantar… no quiso que eso sucediera.

La decana le cogió de las manos mirándole a los ojos.

-Greg, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. Pero lo importante es no darse por vencidos, tengo fe en que lo encontraremos a tiempo, solo hay que resolver el puzzle, nuestro puzzle…

-Agradezco tu intento de arenga, pero no se puede resolver un puzzle que no tiene piezas… Necesitaría una señal divina!

-Pero si eres ateo…

-Si Dios me da una señal ahora, juro que iré a la iglesia, sinagoga o mezquita que sea necesaria!

En esos instantes sonó el móvil de Lisa. House escuchó con interés.

-Cuddy!

-Esta bien?

-Pero Foreman eso es imposible…

-Dios mio…

-Estas seguro?

-Foreman, quiero que llames a la policía y se lo digas inmediatamente!

Colgó el teléfono. El médico la miró expectante.

-Dios te ha dado tu señal. Carretera comarcal 43, lago west. Foreman va a llamar a la policía inmediatamente.

Greg miró de nuevo su reloj. Dos horas y tres cuartos.

-La policía no llegará a tiempo, pero nosotros ya estamos a las afueras de la ciudad, podemos llegar!

-House, pero…

Le miró a los ojos, y descubrió aquel brillo tan peculiar en aquel azul cristalino, un brillo especial que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo… la luz de la esperanza.

-Vámonos –Dijo Cuddy sin pensárselo más. House no dijo nada, pero la decana sabía que en el fondo, estaba agradecido.

* * *

Mientras tanto… cerca del lago west…

William miró la hora.

-Ya queda menos para que mi plan se cumpla.

-Tu… plan? Creía que ya lo habías cumplido cuando me trajiste aquí.

-De verdad me crees tan poco previsor? Te dije que matarte sin más no cambiaba nada. Antes tienes que sufrir tanto como yo lo hice.

Wilson apartó la mirada, aunque William siguió hablando.

-Solamente una persona sabe donde estamos ahora…

A esta afirmación, James volvió a prestarle atención.

-Alison…

-Exacto, no me importaba que se revelara mi paradero… pero todo a su debido tiempo para que mi plan se llevase a cabo, así que le di una droga para que quedara en coma… el tiempo necesario.

-Eres un monstruo!

-El monstruo lo eres tu! –Dijo propinándole un nuevo golpe.

-A estas horas, ya debe de haber despertado. Estoy seguro que habrán llamado a la policía, pero… alguien vendrá antes.

Ahora ya si que el joven oncólogo no entendió nada.

-Y créeme, cuando la policía llegue solamente encontrará aquí dos cosas. Tu cadáver… y el del cojo!

Wilson no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-House!

-Ese.

James se desesperó por completo.

-Pero porque él? Oye, no tiene nada que ver! Yo soy el asesino oncólogo recuerdas?! Pues entonces mátame a mi y punto!

William sonrió al ver la desesperación del médico.

-House es inocente!!!

-Alan también lo era!

-Porque haces esto! –Grito James casi suplicante.

-Porque solo así… sufrirás lo mismo que yo sufrí viendo morir a mi hermano.

-Crees que así arreglaras las cosas? Que tu hermano volverá? No conseguirás nada…

-Tienes razón… pero la venganza siempre es dulce. Y además estaré a un paso menos de completar mi gran misión.

El silencio fue sepulcral en la estancia, pero entonces fue roto por un ruido lejano. Maldita sea, ese loco tenía razón. Aquel ruido pertenecía a la moto de Greg.

-Pero tu tranquilo, que después te reunirás con él en el más allá… -Dijo sacando una pistola.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Ufff que mal rollo eh? xDDDD, pues esto es todo amigos… nos vemos en el siguiente capi y no se olviden de postear xDDD ayudan a actualizar antes... no quiero decir nada peeeero xDDD asi es la vida.


	12. En la boca del lobo

**Capítulo 12: En la boca del lobo  
**

0

0

0

* * *

Rápidamente House y Cuddy bajaron de la moto. Ante sus pies se alzaba una casa rústica de madera. Por su aspecto llevaba algún tiempo abandonada, aunque había huellas de neumáticos recientes… No les cabía ninguna duda de que aquel era el lugar que buscaban. 

-Es aquí –Dijo la decana.

-Seguro que Wilson esta en la planta de arriba…

-Intuición masculina?

-No, es que en las pelis siempre están en el piso de arriba.

-Démonos prisa, queda poco tiempo.

-No –Dijo el médico agarrando del brazo a Cuddy.

-Que?!

-Escucha… la policía no tardará en llegar.

-House! No podemos esperar, para entonces puede que ya sea tarde.

-Lo se, lo se… pero quiero que tu te quedes aquí esperando a la policía.

Lisa le miró asombrada.

-House, hemos llegado aquí juntos y lo acabaremos juntos, James es tan amigo mío como tuyo, yo también quiero ayudar.

-Lisa, lo se, pero yo…

El medico se paró, le costaba demasiado expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, y mucho menos con la presión que llevaba encima. Cuddy le miro expectante.

-Tu, que?

-No tengo relaciones y tengo muy pocos amigos, aunque la verdad siempre he creído que la calidad estaba sobre la cantidad. Quizás no tenga muchas amistades, pero tengo una, Wilson… -El medico paró bruscamente, mirando a Cuddy antes de continuar -… o quizás dos amigos que no solo me conocen bien, sino que también han estado siempre ahí… supongo que es hora de devolver eso.

House suspiró nervioso, eran demasiadas revelaciones en tan poco tiempo. Sus miradas conectaron entre sí.

-Tu… yo… No quiero que te pase nada malo. Prométeme… que te quedaras aquí hasta que la policía llegue.

* * *

Rápidamente el sargento se introdujo en el coche patrulla para coger la radio. 

-Aquí el sargento Thompson, a todas las unidades, diríjanse al lago west, carretera 43. Cambio y corto.

Rápidamente arrancó el coche colocando la sirena sobre el techo. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Estaba dentro. La verdad es que había sido fácil entrar y eso no le gustó en absoluto. Quizás es que había visto demasiadas películas y se esperaba algo mas complicado. Pese a todo, se encontraba en la planta baja, al parecer aquello nunca fue usado como vivienda, sino más bien como almacén, había numerosas cajas apiladas en toda la estancia, como si se tratara de una mudanza inacabada. 

Siguió caminando hasta el fondo, allí permanecían unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

-Escaleras… ¿Por qué tenían que ser escaleras? –Pensó

Solo verlas hizo que un ligero calambre le recorriera la pierna.

-Vamos, ahora no me falles… -Murmuró masajeándose el muslo.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio, apenas hacia unos minutos que House había entrado en la casa y para ella eran como años. Aun no sabía porque había aceptado prometerle aquello, a fin de cuentas le había dejado solo ante el peligro… Pero había algo en su mirada que no había visto antes, no sabría muy bien decir que era, pero al menos estaba segura de algo, ella le importaba y eso la confortaba… ¿Por qué demonios habría aceptado quedarse allí? Era insoportable aquella incertidumbre.

* * *

Solo quedaba un peldaño más. Su pierna no aguantaría mucho más, tenia que encontrar a Wilson cuanto antes… Dio un par de pasos por el pasillo en el que se encontraba, al fondo había una puerta semiabierta. Su cerebro le decía que no tenia que precipitarse, pero su subconsciente no paraba de pensar en Wilson herido… no había tiempo. Rápidamente cruzo la puerta. Alguien se giró hacia el. 

-House?!

-Wilson!

-No! Es una trampa!

El medico quiso acercarse hacia su amigo, pero se quedo paralizado cuando notó el cañón de una pistola sobre su nuca.

-Vaya, vaya… mira quien ha venido a despedirse… creo recordar, que te advertí que no te metieras en esto.

-Me sentía solo… ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y tomamos un té?

No era el momento. House notó como la pistola se hundía más sobre su cráneo hasta resultar doloroso.

Wilson no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, literalmente estaba aterrado. Miró a su mejor amigo y después a William. En ese momento supo que solo podía ayudar a House de una manera…

-Wilson…

-House! No digas nada, eres un miserable egoísta y cretino, pensabas que haciéndote el héroe te perdonaría por lo que me hicistes???

Mientras avanzaba el dialogo, House notó como la presión de su cuello disminuía.

-Y que sepas… Que me alegro que vayas a morir ahora porque así no tendré que soportarte un minuto más.

Con esta frase, William desvió la mirada con sorpresa hacia Wilson. House lo vio, era su oportunidad. Como un relámpago se agachó mientras se daba la vuelta, librándose del ángulo de tiro en aquel descuido. William trató de dispararle, pero House llevaba ventaja, le cogió de la muñeca desviando la bala que paso a tan solo unos centímetros de su cabeza.

* * *

Cuddy miró de nuevo su reloj, estaba realmente nerviosa ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar la policía? Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo. De repente oyó un disparo. 

-Dios mío!

* * *

William trató de librarse de House y le lanzó un puñetazo que dio de lleno en el mentón del médico, quien cayó al pavimento arrastrando tras de si a su adversario. Con el brusco golpe la pistola salió despedida. Ambos miraron la trayectoria del arma y no dudaron en lanzarse a por ella. William fue más rápido y la cogió rápidamente, trato de apuntar pero recibió un fuerte bastonazo en la mano. La pistola volvió a saltar por los aires y cayó a los pies de Wilson. 

-Maldito cojo… No saldrás vivo –Dijo William con odio.

-Lo siento, pero haces el octavo que me dice eso… -Prosiguió el medico agarrando con fuerza el bastón entre las dos manos.

William cargó hacia House, este trato de golpearlo con el bastón pero su adversario se le arrebató de las manos tirándolo al suelo. No hubo mucho tiempo, en apenas unos segundos el medico quedó acorralado contra la pared con William agarrándole del cuello. House trató de deshacerse de la presión de su garganta pero era imposible, aquel tipo tenía mucha fuerza. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, ya no le quedaba apenas oxigeno.

Wilson estaba desesperado, se afanaba en intentar alcanzar la pistola antes de que fuese demasiado tarde…

Sabía que le iba a doler y que ni siquiera un bote de vicodinas le llegaría a calmar, pero no le quedó otra opción. Se apoyó firmemente sobre su pierna sana, y con toda la fuerza que pudo dobló la derecha propinando un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de William, quien le soltó instantáneamente, doblándose de dolor. El médico respiró de nuevo entrecortadamente, pero no hubo ninguna tregua. William estaba decidido a acabar lo empezado, pero esta vez fue distinto, no tuvo ningún problema para derribar al médico quien apenas podía mantenerse ya en pie.

House lanzó un alarido de dolor al conectar de nuevo con el suelo, aquello era demasiado para su pierna…

William sonrió viendo a su presa agonizando.

* * *

A unos metros de allí… las ruedas de varios coches se detenían y sus ocupantes bajaron a toda velocidad de ellos. 

-Rápido, rápido! Ocupen posiciones, vamos! –Dijo Thompson desenfundando.

Con gran profesionalidad entraron en la casa sin perder ni un segundo, oyeron voces y golpes que les guiaron hacia arriba. El sargento señaló la escalera y comenzaron a subirla en silencio, los ruidos iban en aumento a medida que subían. El sargento se apostó sobre la puerta y les indico al resto que iban a entrar. Levantó tres dedos… dos…

De repente se oyeron voces:

-Noooo!!!

-House!

Acto seguido se escuchó un disparo.

-Mierda… hemos llegado tarde… -Murmuró Thompson.

* * *

Perdón por el gran retraso, pero es que me puse con el otro fanfic y este le deje un poquito abandonado. Pero no os preocupeis, que el proximo capítulo será express, jeje, mientras tanto: 

Continuaráaaaa! (Y no os olvideis de los reviews, ya sabeis lo importantes que son ;) Graciasss a todos por vuestra paciencia!


	13. Unica y última vez

**Capitulo 13: Única… y tal vez última vez**

0

0

0

0

De repente se oyeron voces:

-Noooo!!!

-House!

Acto seguido se escuchó un disparo.

-Mierda… hemos llegado tarde… -Murmuró Thompson.

* * *

Unos minutos antes… 

House permanecía tendido en el suelo, tratando de racionalizar el dolor que le corroía todo el cuerpo. Si lograba salir de aquel atolladero tenía claro que acabaría con todas las reservas de vicodinas del hemisferio norte y seguro que no serian suficientes…

-Es hora de ir terminando el juego –Dijo William sonriendo, al fin todo sucedía como tenia planeado.

-Recuérdame que la próxima vez que quiera jugar me vaya ha hacer puenting. Es más relajante.

-No habrá próxima vez, esto es jaque mate.

Apenas había conseguido recuperarse cuando William se le echó encima, con ambas manos alrededor de su garganta y con intenciones realmente poco éticas.

* * *

Wilson miró horrorizado lo que sucedía a tan solo un par de metros de él. Tenía que darse prisa… Se estiró todo lo que le permitieron sus doloridas muñecas, a fin de cuentas¿Que más le daba partirse una con tal de evitar una tragedia? Frustrado tiró con fuerza, irónicamente las esposas no cedieron ni un milímetro, pero la tubería a la que estaban amarradas crujió… Al final, consiguió separar la distancia que le distanciaba de la pistola. 

Ahora tenía que pensar en como cogerla y eso no iba a ser tarea fácil… y lo que era aún más, se dio cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba en aquel lugar.

* * *

Aquello era demasiado y sabia que iba a perder la consciencia de un momento a otro por la falta de oxigeno, pero no podía permitirse eso, no cuando había tanto en juego, estaba claro que no podía librarse de Williams, pero al menos podía ganar tiempo hasta que la policía llegara para rescatar a Wilson. Trató de enfocar algo con su mirada para retrasar lo inevitable pero en aquel momento todo lo veía borroso.

* * *

James no lo dudó ni un segundo mas, apoyó firmemente su pie sobre la pistola y la empujó en dirección hacia el cuarto ocupante de la habitación. 

-Suéltale! –Dijo Cuddy encañonando el arma en dirección hacia William. Este miro con sorpresa a la chica.

-Vaya… creía que un cojo viniendo a salvar a su amigo era bastante patético, pero creo que una damisela en apuros queriendo salvar al cojo es aun más patético si cabe –Le respondió apretando con mas fuerza el cuello del médico.

-SUELTALE!!! –Volvió a repetir nerviosa. Las manos la temblaban…

William sonrió.

-Sabes que? No creo que vayas a dispararme…

En esos momentos House dejó de forcejear y su cuerpo quedó completamente inmóvil sobre el pavimento.

-NOOO!

-House!!! –Gritó aterrado Wilson.

Acto seguido se escuchó una detonación y la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a unos policías boquiabiertos. El mundo pareció detenerse ahí.

William cayó al suelo llevándose las manos a su pierna que comenzó a fulgurar sangre, quien miró sorprendido a la decana, que aun sostenía entre sus manos el arma humeante.

-Pero que…? –Alcanzó a decir Thompson.

William no perdió ni un segundo, y aprovechando aquel momento de confusión se incorporó a gran velocidad, sin duda era el momento idóneo para poner los pies en polvorosa… pero apenas comenzó su huida cuando cayó desplomado al suelo con dos agentes encima de él.

Cuddy tiró el arma nerviosa como si su metal ardiera, aun no podía creer que hubiera disparado a alguien…

Rápidamente corrió hacia donde yacía House, arrodillándose a su lado. Le colocó la mano sobre su pecho realmente atemorizada, eran demasiadas experiencias juntas y ninguna de ellas buena.

-No respira! –Dijo titubeante y alarmada.

No sabía que hacer, por momentos la imagen que estaba presenciando la había colapsado sus conocimientos médicos…

Wilson la miró tan preocupado que apenas se percató de que Thompson se acercó a él.

-Cuddy! Comienza el rcp! –Gritó mientras el sargento le quitaba las esposas.

-Pida una ambulancia!

-Ya esta en camino.

Los agentes terminaron de detener a William quien miró expectante a ambos médicos.

-Bueno… al menos estoy satisfecho sabiendo que sufrirás su perdida.

Wilson no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó hacia él, pero el sargento le retuvo a tiempo.

-Doctor! No es el momento! Trate de ayudar a su amigo…

* * *

En esos momentos la decana unió sus labios con los de House, siempre supo que acabaría haciéndolo algún día y aunque hubiese parecido una lógica absurda e imposible tiempo atrás, en aquel momento todo era tan irreal que hasta lo mas improbable podía ocurrir… aunque jamás pensó que sería bajo aquellas circunstancias… o quizás, que aquella vez podía convertirse en la única y última. 

Aquel pensamiento la humedeció los ojos pero los cerró con dureza y finalmente comenzó a insuflar aire en los pulmones del médico. Acto seguido unas manos se apoyaron firmemente sobre el esternón del médico.

-1,2,3…..-Dijo Wilson comenzando a presionar con fuerza.

-…18,19,20

-No responde.

-Otra vez!

-1,2,3…

-Vamos House!

-6,7…

La decana no pudo soportar más la presión y no pudo retener las lágrimas, que ahora caían húmedamente sobre sus mejillas.

-…18,19 No te rindas Greg!

-Pero donde demonios esta esa ambulancia!!!

* * *

¿Fin? Era broma… xD Bueno, adelantaros que el próximo capitulo será el último… ¿será un final feliz¿Un final triste¿Cómo queréis que sea? Aun estáis a tiempo de decidirlo… Manden un review con la palabra feliz o triste con el botón azul de debajo jejeje. Que sutil soy, verdad? xD Pero enserio, no se que final poner... 


	14. Tres lugares para tres finales

Perdon perdon perdon por el retraso, pero ya me conoceis... :) Bueno, como no os poníais de acuerdo en el que final que queríais (que ya os vale eh?…), pues al final he escrito un poco mitad y mitad… final agridulce para todos los gustos.

0

0

* * *

**Capítulo 14: ****Tres lugares para tres finales.**

0

0

0

0

0

0

El cielo estaba encapotado. Era evidente que no tardaría mucho en llover, pero en aquel momento esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Hacia tal vez demasiado tiempo que no pasaba por allí y aunque eso algunos lo consideraran una bendición, para ella era un error. Nunca quiso enfrentarse a esa realidad a pesar de que un día la aceptó, sin embargo, tenia que hacerlo. Ya iba siendo hora de cerrar las heridas.

Con paso firme avanzó hasta una de las lápidas de aquel solitario cementerio. Tenía muchas razones para no seguir, y tal vez la principal era que cada vez que miraba la fría losa se sentía invadida por una soledad y tristeza indescriptibles. Con delicadeza depositó la rosa que portaba entre sus manos sobre la piedra a la vez que una tímida lágrima se formaba en sus ojos. Ahora era todo diferente.

-Deberíamos marcharnos, parece que va a llover… -Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Cameron miró por ultima vez la tumba y se giró para coger la mano que Chase la tendía.

-Si, ahora si.

El rubio sonrió cogiéndola de la mano mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida, alejándose de aquella losa donde se leía:

"Alan Cameron"

* * *

_**Princeton General...**_

Llevaba horas sentado en la misma sala de espera. Estaba claro que había sido una dura jornada pero al menos ya había pasado lo peor, ahora solo quedaba esperar…

Una mano le acercó una taza de café.

-Jones, em… gracias.

-Se te ve cómodo –Dijo el policía tomando asiento al lado de Thompson.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que odio los hospitales?

-Solo un par de veces en la ambulancia –El sargento sonrió -pero tranquilo, creo que por hoy ya hemos acabado.

-¿Ya ha salido del quirofano?

-Si, y mis chicos están ahora custodiándole. La verdad es que... es irónico, verdad?

-El que?

-No te has enterado?

Thompson le miró con recelo.

-Bueno pues según el informe de quirófano la bala ha sesgado una gran parte muscular y nerviosa de la pierna, no soy médico pero…

-Se ha quedado cojo.

Jones asintió mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Thompson.

-Al menos ya hay algo de justicia antes de juicio.

* * *

**_Princeton Plainsboro..._**

Foreman comenzó a entrar, no sin temor, en la habitación de House. Estaba más iluminada de lo que pensaba o de lo que hubiera preferido, aunque en aquellos momentos, nada ni siquiera la iluminación podía encubrir el daño en la figura de su jefe.

Estaba intubado, al parecer su función respiratoria aun estaba comprometida. El rostro del médico solo tenía algunas magulladuras de poca importancia, pero lo que casi no podía mirar era las marcas, ahora casi moradas, que se extendían alrededor de su cuello. Apartó rápidamente la mirada solo para encontrarse con Wilson, dormido en una de las sillas de acompañantes.

-Os he traído algo para comer. –Dijo en voz baja extendiendo una pequeña bolsa.

-Gracias, pero no tengo demasiada hambre… -Dijo Cuddy con un tono bastante cansado y apagado.

Foreman suspiró. La decana no era capaz de abandonar ni por un momento aquella habitación, no es que hubiera cambiado algo por estar allí. Habían pasado ya 24 horas y House seguía en el mismo estado comatoso que cuando ingreso.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar. –Dijo el neurólogo cogiendo otra silla y sentándose frente a ella.

La decana le miró cansada. Sabia perfectamente lo que se avecinaba y no quería escucharlo.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado –Dijo ella.

-No… yo… -Foreman suspiró. Tenía planeado sugerirla un pequeño descanso pero estaba claro que ese no era precisamente su área así que volvió al campo de la medicina. Se aclaró la garganta, percatándose que iba a ser un tema muy duro…

-Su nivel de respuesta no ha cambiado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Solo el quince por ciento de los pacientes que siguen comatosos tras ese tiempo…

Cuddy le interrumpió tajantemente.

-No quiero oír las estadísticas. Yo también soy medico, crees que no lo se? Que me sugieres que debo hacer? Quitarle el respirador y… dejarlo morir?

Foreman se quedó silencioso durante unos momentos.

-No estoy diciendo eso. Pero… sabes que debes ser realista. Las posibilidades de que despierte son muy pocas. Y suponiendo que lo haga, su cerebro estuvo privado de oxigeno casi seis minutos, al menos hay un setenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de que tenga daño cerebral. Cuanto mas tiempo este en coma, peor será el resultado. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

La decana sintió como la costaba respirar. No quería seguir escuchándole. Había estado observando el magullado rostro de House durante las últimas horas y no quería perder la esperanza por estúpidos números escritos en un libro. House no era un ejemplo más. Era diferente… especial.

-Hou… Greg… aun sigue ahí. Lo se. –Dijo mirándolo.

Foreman suspiró. Echó una ojeada a las constantes de su jefe y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espero que tengas razón. –Dijo poco antes de abandonar la estancia.

Cuddy se acercó a la cama. Sabía que House no se inclinaba demasiado a la búsqueda del consuelo a través del contacto físico pero no pudo soportarlo más. Lisa le cogió de la mano mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Yo también lo espero.

* * *

La oscuridad lo invadía todo, aún así no sentía nada. El pánico y el dolor habían desaparecido y eso le llevo a sentir un gran alivio, al fin las manos alrededor de su cuello habían desaparecido. 

La paz y la tranquilidad estaban perfectamente equilibradas. Así que… eso era lo que había tras la muerte? El no sentir nada en medio de la oscuridad infinita? La verdad es que estaba decepcionado, siempre espero que ni hubiera nada, pero estar en la nada era una cosa diferente. Siempre se habia representado la muerte desde otra perspectiva, y de haber algo más, esperaba una pradera verde donde el sol siempre brillara, realmente sonaba un poco cursi pero el no tenía la culpa, así lo describieron los romanos… los campos elíseos, que mas tarde derivó en "el cielo"…. Donde lo único que irrumpiría la paz sería el cantar de los pájaros… si, definitivamente cursi... pero es que en aquella oscuridad no había nada verde y además lo que estaba oyendo no era precisamente el canto de los pájaros, era algo grave, como un globo gigante que se hinchara y desinflara con un ritmo pausado y continuo. ¿Qué seria eso? Le intrigaba tanto como la molestaba.

-Esto es absurdo –Pensó.

Incluso en aquel estado, su cerebro trataba de buscar una solución lógica. Al menos dentro de aquella nada, habían sido compasivos dejándole un último puzzle que resolver…

Al principio, aquel ruido sonaba como algo lejano pero pronto se fue aumentando el volumen como si aquella cosa se acercara¿Cómo iba a saber lo que era sino veía nada¿Estaría en el infierno y por eso le molestaban de esa manera? Entonces a ese sonido se le unió otro nuevo, un pitido leve que se repetía cada cierto tiempo. Ese pitido si que lo conocía solo que no recordaba que era… no le molestaba demasiado, pero el otro sonido "globo" le estaba matando… bueno no, ya lo estaba, solo era una expresión… o… un momento… tal vez no…

* * *

Cuddy seguía con la mano de House cogida entre las suyas. Tenia la romántica pero estúpida idea de que así el nunca podría abandonarla. No podía culparse, llevaba casi 48 horas sin dormir y la nueva situación no ayudaba nada. Tenía que velar por Greg, pero sobre todo, es que hubiera sido imposible con Wilson al lado… 

-Tus ronquidos podrían despertar a los muert… -No acabo la frase. Las maquinas empezaron a emitir un sonido leve pero constante… sabia perfectamente lo que significaban, incluso podía sentir como sus propios latidos se aceleraban.

-Greg?

La respuesta fueron unos desorientados ojos azules que finalmente la miraron.

Cuddy sonrió.

**FIN **

* * *

Espero de verdad que hayáis disfrutado con esta historia, o al menos me conformo con la milésima parte de lo que he disfrutado yo escribiéndola. Pero enserio, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, habéis sido geniales. Y por eso os propongo otra votación (aunque dado el fracaso de la anterior no se yo… xD ¿Que os parece una segunda parte? Ahí lo dejo en el aire… vosotros diréis si ya estáis cansados o si queréis guerrear un poco mas. Por cierto, mandar reviews y tal es gratis, eh? xDDD 


End file.
